Botan, la niñera II ¿Puedo ser niñero?
by Ruedi
Summary: La 2a parte de mi fic anterior! n.n Algo ocurrirá y Kurama tendrá q ser niñero... ¿de quién? ¿por qué? ¿cómo seguirá ésto? Descúbrnalo leyendo! nn KxB
1. El zumo de uva

Hola a todo el mundo!! nn Aquí llegué yo! xD Con otro fic de mi pareja favorita: Kurama/Botan!! No digo que éste fic sea la 2a parte de "Botan, la niñera" (se, claro uu), pero si una especie de conticuación. Si no leyeron mi otro fic, les recomendaría que lo leyeran, ya que quizá hay cosas que no van a entender. En fin, allí les va n- :

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 1: el zumo de uva

Bueno, como recordarán, Botan trabajaba como empleada doméstica en la recidencia Minamino (para más información, léase "Botan, la niñera"... Ya parezco la Encarta xDD), ganándose un lugar en dicha casa. Además de que ella ya era la novia oficial de Kurama, detalle que la familia ya sabía, debido al pequeño Shuichi Hatnaka había empezado hablando y la pareja terminó contando todo nn'

Nuestro fic comienza una bonita tarde de verano (había trascurrido aprox un año desde lo de Koenma), con Botan lipiando unos almohadones en la sala de estar de la casa. Shiori y su esposo se encontraban en el trabajo, Shuichi (Hatanaka) estaba de vacaciones con su grado escolar y Kurama había salido a compar algunas cosas.

Cuando la chica terminaba de limpiar los almohadones tranquilamente y se disponía a pasar un plumero sobre la mesa del centro de la sala, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa. cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco ya que estaba todo en silencio xD

Botan se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Kurama jamás podría haber sido, ya que el tenía las llaves de la casa... Muy por el contrario, lo que la chica atinó a ver, fue un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es ésto? o.o -dijo y entró en la casa. Se sentó en un sofá próximo y examinó el paquete: no tenía ni remitente ni destinatario-. Ups... Tengo un mal presentimiento -.-

De todos modos, la chica no se aguantó y abrió el paquete ¬¬'. Dentro había una botella con un líquido especial. La destapó y sintió el olor de uvas. Llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de zumo de uvas -.- Lo dejó sobre una mesita y siguió limpiando..

Quince minutos después, ella estaba preparando un té en la cocina. Había estado todo el día en la casa y lo único que quería hacer era tomarse un respiro. Tenía sed... ¿saben qué hizo la chica? Pues bebió el contenido de la extraña botella uu'

Mientras tanto, Kurama, el joven de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes, se dirigía a casa con una bolsa de víveres. Por el camino sintió un ki demoníaco cercano. Se paró en seco y miró hacia todas las direcciones. Justo cuando miró hacia adelante y arriba algo desapareció de la nada. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a su casa.

-¡Botan, ya... !

Quedó pasmado ante lo que había visto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasamos rapidamente del ningenakai al reikai. Algo pasó que obligó al youko encarnado en un humano a transladarse al reikai.

El príncipe estaba atareadísimo con miles de papeles que iban de aquí para allá. "Éstos papeles son para la sección 6", "Llegó otra pila que debe firmar de la sección 4", pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que le dijeron que Kurama solicitaba urgentemente hablar con él y en privado.

-¿Kurama? o.o' -repitió sin entender. Supuso que Botan había metido la pata en algo. Y no se equivocada en lo más mínimo.

Koenma fue hasta su despacho y le dijeron que dejaran pasar a Kurama. Al poco tiempo estaba él... Pero no venía solo. Era Botan, sin embargo...

-¿Qué pasó.. ? -miró a los dos y Kurama cerró la puerta. Los ojos de Koenma se tranformaron en platos y se puso de pie al insntante-. ¡¡¿¿Pero qué diablos pasó aquí??!!

-Créeme que yo tampoco lo entiendo... -dijo Kurama.

Lo que pasó era ésto: Kurama entró al despacho de Koenma acompañado de una Botan... de 5 años más o menos uu' ¡Botan se había convertido en una niña! OoO!! Tenía un largo vestido rosa y blanco y, en sí, seguía teniendo la misma apariencia, sólo que mucho más niña claro. Koenma se dejó caer en una silla.

-¡Hola, sr. Koenma! -saludó ella moviendo alegremente una mano como cualquier niña de su edad. Al menos no perdió la memoria, se dijo uu'. Koenma mandó a llamar a Ayame y Ogri, quienes quedaron tan sorprendidos como los otros dos.

-Botan, ¿me dices qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Koenma acercándose a ella. Botan sonrió inocentemente y le respondió con alegría (se lo toma muy a la ligera uu'):

-Estaba en casa de Kurama, limpiando y tocaron la puerta -empezó explicando-. Así que yo..

-¿Fuiste a la ventana y espiaste quién era antes de abrir la puerta, no? -dijo Kurama. Siempre le decía éso cuando salía a algún lugar y quedaba la chica sola. Ella negó con la cabeza, como era de esperarse uu'

-No, abrí la puerta nn -dijo muy feliz. Su carácter se había vuelto mucho más infantiloide de lo que normalmente solía ser (No, Dsio Mío!!! OoO Se viene la desgracia!!). Todos cayeron hacia el piso con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oh, cielos... -exclamó Kurama-. ¿Quién era?

-Nadie o.o -respondió ella. Todos la miraron pasmados-. Sólo había una caja envuelta en papel -explicó e intercambiaron una mirada de profunda confusión. Inmediatamente Ayame le preguntó para quién era el susodicho paquete que encontró-. No lo sé... o.o

Koenma estaba desesperado: la inocencia de Botan estaba haciéndole doler la cabeza xD Pobre uu'. Afortunadamente Ayame lo detuvo antes de que matara a la niña.

-No tenía nada escrito -explicó ella.

-¿No me digas que lo entraste? -le dijo Kurama con una profunda preocupación. Por desgracia de él y el resto: Botan asintió-. Botan.. Podría haber sido mucho peor que haberte transformado en niña...

-Lo siento uu -se disculpó ella y se sentó en el suelo, apenada-. Allí dentro había una botella de zumo de uva...

-Y supongo que bebiste el zumo y tranformaste en una niña uu -concluyó Kurama con una gota en la cabeza. La tomó entre sus brazos-. ¿No pensaste que podría ser peligroso?

-Lo lamento.. -volvió a decir la niña, totalmente apenada y triste-. No lo hice apropósito -Kurama suspiró.

-En fin, parece que ya no podemos dar marcha atrás y seguir así... -miró a los presentes-. Vine hasta aquí porque creí que sabrían algo al respecto

-Esta vez no tuvimo nada que ver -se apresuró a deicr Ogri: pues era cierto, no habían enviado el zumo de uva-. Tendremos que ivestigarlo...

-No queda otra -aprobó Koenma, suspirando-. Lo mejor será mantener ésto es secreto -sacó un papel y se lodio a Kurama, quien lo tomó-. Escucha, dejaremos una nota en la casa de tus padres, diciendo que solicitaron a Botan para trabajar temporalmente de niñera y que era necesario de tu ayuda

Siendo así, Koenma le siguió diciendo que la casa donde iban a ir estaba en las afueras de Tokyo, era una casa bastante grande y nadie habitaba allí, pero se econtraba en muy buen estado. Él iría allí junto con Botan, para que la cuidase mientras el resto resolvía el misterio de Botan, la niña uu'

Todo parecía superficialmente arreglado y, cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía a irse hacia la dirección donde Koenma le había dado, le dijo:

-Antes de volver a casa, pude sentir un ki demoníaco -ésto tomó de sorpresa a Koenma, quien entonces tendría que ivestigar desde otro lado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Kurama -dijo-. Ayame, acompáñalos hasta la casa, por favor -siendo así, la guía espiritual (es la de pelo y kimono negro) hizo aparecer un remo y los tres se fueron hastan el ningenkai... -Cuando piensas que algo se podría poner peor, se vuelve peor uu'

Ayame estaba sobrevolando el cielo del ningenkai con Kurama y Botan sobre su remo. Al pasar sobre la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokyo con miles de puntitos yendo y viniendo, se fueron acercando a un lugar más apartado de la capital. A lo lejos se pudo distinguir una casa.

Entre más se acercaban, más pudieron vislumbrar la casa, bah, parecía una mansión: era enorme, pintada de gris claro, con retoques en blanco, techo de rejas azules oscuro y con varias ventanas y puertas. Llegaron hasta allí y descendieron del remo Kurama y Botan, quienes se quedaron contamplando la enorme casa que Koenma les había asignado.

-Me voy, mucha suerte! -dijo la chica de cabello oscuro y, al poco rato, se perdió en el cielo. Los otros dos ingresaron en la casa...

Se encontraron con una inmensa sala de estar, alfombrada de una tela preciosa de color rojo claro, una mesa en medio con un bello jarrón con líneas celestes y sobre su parte superior cuán bello ramo de flores, y varios sofás y sillones por doquier, todos de terciopelo y de distintos colores. En uno de ellos se fueron a sentar. Ella sobre el regazo de Kurama (qué kawai n.n)

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y, de pronto, el celular de Kurama sonó, cantando "Kurayami ni akai bara -Romantic Soldier-" xD. El chico atendió el teléfono (que no era ése que aparece en el manga o el animé y parece un teléfono de verdad o.o)

-¿Aló? ¿Mamá? -sí, era Shiori quien había llamado-. Sí, perdona por lo imprevisto, es que surgió de golpe y Botan no podía faltar... Sí, estamos bien... Lo que pasa es que le dijeron que iba a necesitar ayuda, y ya que estoy... Sí, mamá, no te preocupes... Estamos lo dos bien... No lo sé, un par de semanas calculo.. Bueno, de acuerdo, nos vemos... Sí, vamos a cuidarnos, no te preocupes... Yo también te quiero, adiós... Cuidate... -y cortó la comunicación seguido de un suspiro.

-¿Era la sra. Shiori? o.o -preguntó la pequeña Botan, mirando a Kurama con carita de inocente. Él asintió-. Ah...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirndo la sala, la cual también tenía algún que otro cuadro y las paredes pintadas de color rojo claro. Kurama se puso de pie, por lo que Botan tuvo que bajarse del regazo del chico.

-Empezaré con los preparativos de la cena -dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina-. Mientras tanto, puedes explorar la casa nn

La niña, con una sonirsa asintió y se dirigió hacia otro lugar. Kurama la observó irse y sonrió para sus adentros: no podía sentirse más feliz. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en quién pudo enviarle aquél zumo de uva a su querida Botan. Si había un ki demoníaco era lógico pensar que algún youkai lo había hecho...

_¿Estás loco?_, le dijo youko dentro de él, _¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que me separé de ti para enviarle el zumo a Botan? No hubiese tenido tiempo para hacerlo de todos modos y no ganaría nada... ¬¬_

-Ya entendí -dijo en un susurro, Shuuichi, mientras sacaba un poco de arroz-. No me reproches porque no eres mi madre o algo parecido...

Botan, mientras tanto, estaba mirando las distintas habitaciones que iba encontrando y las observaba minusiosamente. En un final de algún pasillo se topó con una curiosa puerta pintada de blanco, muy distinta de las más que eran de madera de roble o algo parecido. Como toda niña curiosa (literalmente), abrió la puerta y entró...

Cerca de las ocho y un poco más, Kurama terminaba de hacer la cena. Había puesto los plates y demás se acercó hasta una escalera donde había visto a la niña irse por última vez, y la llamó para decirle que ya estaba lista la cena. No obtuvo una respuesta.

Al pasar un par de minutos de silencio, supuso que Botan se había perdido o algo parecido, ya que era capaz de que pasara éso uu'. Subió las escaleras y, caminando, fue llamándola.

Se topó él también con la puerta de blanco y giró el pìcaporte: pudo ver un cuarto bastante amplio, el piso de alfombre azul marino, las paredes de color celeste y lleno de cosas que para un niño sería un sueño. Botan estaba en el centro de la sala, con un vestido verde y una capelina del mismo color. Miró sonriente a Kurama en cuanto ingresó a la habitación:

-¿B-Botan.. ? o.o' -dijo con una gota en la nuca y mirando raro a la niña.

-¡Hola, Kurama! nn -dijo ésta como si nada xD-. Hay unos trajes muy bonitos aquí, ¿te gusta? -e hizo unas cuántas poses bien coquetas para su querido Kurama xD. Éste sonrió y se le formaron más gotitas.

-Te queda divino nn' -dijo. Botan se puso muy feliz-. Pero mejor cambiate porque vamos a cenar, ¿si?

-¿Tengo qué? o.o -empezó ella, poniéndose triste-. ¡Pero no me quiero cambiar! Quiero cenar con el vestido... -rezongó y se cruzó de brazos (ésto no es nada... Probre Kurama, no sabe lo que le espera uu')

-Sería más triste si el precioso vestido se llega manchar, ¿no crees? -puntualizó el chico de largo cabello rojo. Botan lo pensó (!!) un momento y aprobó la idea de Kurama-. Siendo así, baja a la cocina, para cenar nn -y se fue, sonriendo. La niña se cambió rapidamente y se dirigió a la cocina con entusiasmo.

Me parece que no comenté mucho acerca de la cocina nn' (como si de verdad les interesara uu'). Pero no importa xD Kurama estaba sentado, la comida servida y sólo esperaba a que la niña Botan llegara para así charlar un rato con ella y comer. Al rato llego y se sentó en la mesa.

Mientras comían, Kurama volvió a mencionar lo del zumo de uva. Y le dijo que había sentido un ki domoníaco antes de llegar a la casa, tal cual como le había comentado a Koenma con anterioridad. Botan lo miró.

-Creo que yo también lo sentí... -murmuró ella-. Pero no estoy segura, Kurama...

-Esperemos que ésto sea sólo temporal -comentó, con una sonrisa y una gota.

-¿Por qué? o.o -inquirió ella-. Me gusta ser una niña nn (O,O!!)

Kurama prefirió hacer caso omiso al último comentario uu'. Terminaron de cenar y entre los dos limpiaron todo con sumo entusiasmo. Al finalizar, Botan insistió a Kurama para que subieran juntos y que fueran a ése cuarto de la puerta blanca de nuevo, ya que ella deseaba mostrarle algo.

A los pocos minutos, estaban allí. Kurama pensó que quizás quería mostrarle los jueguetes que allí había, pero no: fueron hasta una puerta de color celeste y Botan la abrió con alegría. Allí dentro había cuan colección de disfraces que uno podría imaginar (cualquier relación con Card Captor Sakura es pura coincidencia xD). Hasta el mismo Kurama se sorprendió de la cantidad de trajes que había allí dentro!

-¡Vamos a jugar! -exclamó la pequeña entrando allí.

-¿Qué? -dijo él a su vez. Botan lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a entrar también.

La niña de cabello celeste le puso a Kurama una capelina, bufandas, sacos de colores vivos, muñequeras, collares, zapatos! En fin, toda una gama de cosas con las cuales uno se entretiene un largo rato y sólo con un niño. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron, no importa, lo que sí es de suma importancia saber, es que estaban los dos felices y divertidos entre sí.

¿Qué clase de cosas sucederás, ahora que joven Botan se había transformado en una niña de 5 años? No sabría decirles, pero de lo que estoy muy, muy segura, es que vivirán muchas aventuras!

---------

Konichiba! nn Sé que éste primer capi es horrendo, pero bueno v,v' Espero que los que siguen estén mejores nn Tengo que pensar varias ideas y rápido, porque empiezo el cole en marzo y espero tener tiempo o.o' (ya me lo imagino: el/la profe explicando quién sabe qué y cierta chica dibujando, pensando en fics de KxB o escribiendo bajo el pupitre xD). Pero no los defraudaré, traeré capis para que se entretengan un rato! nn

Respuesta a sus rr de "Botan, la niñera" capi 9:

Stellar Hime: Hola!! n.n Gracias por tu rr!! Estaria muy feliz si siguieras ésta secuela n.n Bueno, espero q te haya gustado el capi!! Espero q tengas suerte con de nn chaus!! Y gracias por el alago xD

botan-chan-24: Hola! n.n No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que tengas internet otra vez! nn Muchas gracias por tu rr y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado! n.n Espero que esta 2a parte también!! Bueno, nos vemos prontico! n.n Adiós!

Naiara Jaganshi: Hola! n.n Me me gusta que hayas leído mi fic, a pesar de ser una fan del HxB nn' Personalmente, ésta pareja no me gusta mucho que digamos (me gusta el MxH), pero respeto tus gustos nn Gracias por haber leído el fic nn Y me pone feliz q ésta pareja te guste el poco más! n.n Buenos, nos vemos!

Dark Jasmy: Hola! No te preocupes, q si alguien va a llenar la web de de KxB voy a ser yo!! nn El día q bese a kurama -.- Es q espero tener tiempo de poder publicar todas las ideas q tengo para mis KxB nn' Hasta empezé con un Doujinshi de éstos dos, pero recién está en lápiz o.o En fin, que buene q te haya gustado el final!! n.n Nos vemos!!

Si ha quedado algún rr sin contestar, es porque justo me lo enviaron cuando ya publiqué éste capi nn' y lo contestaré en le sig. Bueno, nos vemos! n- Cuídense!

**Atte. La guida spirituale, Botan**

**ARRIBA EL KxB!!!!**


	2. La cuestión del baño

Hola!! n.n Acabo de empezar el cole x.x Pero bueno, algún día iba a pasar, ¿no? xD En fin, les dejo el capi 2!

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 2: La cuestión del baño

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se levantaron. Bueno, en realidad primero se levantó Kurama. Ambos tenía un cuarto para cada quién, así que el chico se cambió y peinó, mientras luego descendía por la escalera hasta la cocian a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando eran cerca de las nueve, la niña seguía aún dormida. Como el desayuno estaba listo, decidió ir hasta la habitación de Botan a despertarla. El cuarto de la niña era amplio, pintado de rosa pastel (como mi habitación n.n) y un piso alfombrado en rojo oscuro. Botan yacía dormida sobre la cama (que era grande en comparación a chica) sin percatarse de que Kurama estaba allí.

Él, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la ventana más grande que daba a un pequeño balcón, corrió las cortinas y la luz del sol entró. Sin embargo, Botan seguí durmiendo. Kurama se acercó hasta Botan y la llamó suavemente. Nada. La zarandeó con suavidad sin éxito. El chico suspiró y se sentó en la cama, pensando cómo rayos despertarla.

-Ohayo nn -dijo una melodiosa voz xD. Kurama, sorprendido, observó que Botan se cababa de levantar, sonriente. Tenía el cabello suelto, despeinado, y un bonito camisón de color celeste.

-Ohayo -le devolvió el saludo, Kurama-. He intentado despertarte, pero parece que estabas bien dormida -los dos sonrieron y el chico se puso de pie-. Bueno, cámbiate y péinate que el desayuno ya está, ¿si? -ella asintió con la cabeza y Kurama bajó hasta la cocina.

Desayunaron un par de minutos después. Luego de desayunar, Botan se ofreció a ayudar a lavar los platos. Kurama pensaba que la niña era bastante obediente y servicial. O éso era lo que creía él o.o' Estaba bastante equivocado...

Siendo así, el resto de la mañana la dedicaron a jugar. ¿Cómo es éso? Pues bien, luego de desayunar, ella llevó a su "niñero-novio" (?? O.o') hasta la sala de disfraces. Y allí entre los dos se disfrazaron.

Botan decidió, y tuvo la idea, de jugar a tomar el té hasta que diera la hora de almorzar. Podemos ver a los dos sentados en el suelo, en círculo: Botan enfrente de el chico de ojos verdes, y, entre los dos, dos muñecas.

-¿Quiere más té, srita. Kurama? n.n -decía la nena bastante inocente y feliz. (NADIE LE DICE MUJER A KURAMAAA!!!!! ¬¬ En fin.. perdón ùú Pero es la cosa q mas odio en el mundo!!!). Tenía un sombrero celeste y un vestido con volados azul claro. Extendía una jarra de té de plástico hacia Kurama, quien vestía un sombrero rojo, un vestido rosa claro y un listón atado en moño, alrededor del cuello, de un rosa más fuerte.

-Con mucho gusta, srita. Botan vv' -respondió él (pobre xD) extendiendo una taza de plático y la niña fingió que le estaba sirieviendo té-. Se lo agradezco nn' -y fingió beber té uu'.

-¿Quiere más té, srita. Sakura? -dijo dirigiéndose a una muñeca de camisa y falda rosa pastel. Como era de esperarse, la muñeca no le contestó uu'-. Aquí tiene nn -y le dio "té" en su taza.

Kurama se sentía bastante apenado, pero trató de no darle importancia y seguir la corriente del juego. Después de todo, Botan era una niña... Literalmente hablando.

Por fin, la hora del almuerzo llegó, por lo tanto los dos se quitaron los disfraces y bajaron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Si bien Botan siempre fue inexperta en cuanto a recetas culinarias y cómo prepararlas, de niña era más inexperta aún... (me recuerda a mí nn' Quería hacer un huevo frito y resulta que le puse tres litros de aceite y... bueno, ya se imaginarán cómo quedó el huevo xD No parecía uno o.o)

-Botan, ¿puedes agarrar el arroz que está en aquélla puerta? -pidió Kurama mientras le indicaba que abriera una puerta que se encontraba abajo del lavaplatos. La niña abrió la puerta y puso la bolsa de arroz sobre la mesa-. Bien, agarra ése plato que está en la mesa y vierte arroz sobre él -el pelirrojo estaba cortando algunas verduras.

-¿Cuánto? -quiso saber la pequeña.

-Eh... -Kurama se detuvo un momento-. Llena todo el plato, pero sin rebasar, ¿eh?

Botan se puso manos a la obra. Agarró la bolsa y empezó a vertir arroz sobre el plato. Ella, de pronto se puso a pensar sobre todas ésas clases de cosas que piensan las niñas de su edad. (muñecas, disfraces, vestidos, etc. )

-¡Botan! -exclamó de pronto, Kurama, dejando de cortar verduras. La nombrada vio el plato, o mejor dicho, el arroz: había un mar de granos blanquecinos por todo el piso de la cocina-. ¡Debes tener cuidado, Botan!

-Lo siento... -se apresuró a decir, apenada. Kurama sonrió y, con la ayuda de la niña y una escoba, juntaron la mayoría de los granos de arroz esparcidos por el suelo.

Cuando se pudo terminar la hacer el almuerzo, una hora más tarde xD, los dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer tranquila y alegremente. Finalizado el almuerzo, Botan se dirgió hasta su habitación y Kurama a lavar platos nn'

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando encontramos a los dos sentados en el suelo de la habitación de los disfraces, bebiendo una limonada fresca. Cortesía de Kurama xD

-Está deliciosa, Kurama n.n -dijo ella muy sonriente. Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? o.o

-Eh... -empezó él-. Bueno, creo que un baño no te vendría mal nn

-¿Bañarme? óò -repitió Botan, algo asustada (ni que el agua la fuese a comer ò.o)-. Pero yo no quiero...

-No querrás, pero tienes que bañarte -insitió Kurama poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Así que... -abrió la puerta-... dirigete al baño, ¿sí... -ella no estaba en la habitación-... Botan? ò.o ¿Botan? ¿Dónde te metiste? òó'

Era oficial: ella no quería bañarse bajo concepto alguno, y se había escapado para que él no la atrapase. Sin embargo, el chico de pelo rojo empezó la búsqueda de la niña, llamándola.

Fue hasta su habitación (la de Botan) e inspeccionó todos los lugares donde ella podría haberse escondido. Ni siquiera en el ropero la encontró. Vaya que era escurridiza.

En su propia habitación tampoco estaba: ni bajo las camas ni en su armario entre la ropa. ¿Dónde fue? Bajó las escaleras y revisó la sala: nada.

-¡Botan! ¡Aparece, por favor! -gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero nadie le contestó-. ¿Será posible que no aparezca por ningún lado? -y siguió su búsqueda.

Estaba en la cocina, cuando sintió que un libro se caía en la sala. Era ella, lo sabía. Corrió rápidamente y, en el momento menos oportuno, se tropezó con varios libros y cayó al suelo x.x Pobre chico uu'

-Auch! -.- -se quejó sobándose la cara. Alzó la vista un momento y la vió: estaba en las escaleras, mirándolo con cara de pícara-. ¡Ven aquí, Botan! -se incorporó en un instante y fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Iba lo más rápido que sus piernas daban. Llegó al anteúltimo escalón y, cuando creyó que por fin había atrapado a Botan, ya que estaba frente a él, se resbaló con... aceite que la niña, apropósito, dejó allí uu' (otra que Daniel el terrible xD)

-¡¿Pero qué demonios... ?! OoO -dijo y... cayó rodando 35 escalones abajo xD (Uhh... éso sí que debe doler nn')-. ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¡BOTAAAAAAN!!!! X,X

Media hora después, sus ojos verdes empezaron a abrirse. Tenía muchos chichones en la cabeza y el cuerpo medio lastimado (medio nomás??). Se icoporó como pudo y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la baranda de la escalera.

-¿Qué.. qué paso.. ? -dijo con una mano en su frente y, de pronto, recordó que estaba buscando a su "Botan, la terrible" xD, pues había dejado libros para que él se tropezara y lo hizo caer casi 40 escalones hacia abajo. Todo una proeza por no querer bañarse-. Ya va a ver... ùú

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no volver a tropesarse con alguna sustancia resbalosa dejada por una niña de 5 años llamada Botan. Afortunadamente subió todas las escaleras sin problema de tropezarse con algo xD.

-Bien... ¿Dónde está, pequeñas Botan? -dijo Kurama aparentando ser dulce (se enojó o.o). Entró en alguna que otra habitación, cuando, al apoyar su mano en el puerta, ésta se abrió sola-. ò,o'

Entró, sigilosamente, y se puso a gachas para ver si la niña estaba bajo la cama, no estaba allí. Abrió un clóset y... se le cayó de TODO al pobre que ya estaba bastante hecho puré xD. Y cuando digo de TODO, es de TODO: ropa, jueguetes, libros, CD's, cassetes, revistas, comida (!!). Por lo que Kurama, sacando de quien sabe donde un esfuerzo, tuvo que acomodar todo uu' (hay como lo hace sufrir ésta niña o.o)

Después de una hora, salió de la habitación: Kurama ya se estaba cansando del "corre que te pillo" versión "Botan, la terrible".

-Cuando la encuentre... -decía para sí y fue a buscar en un lugar que no se le había ocurrido antes: el baño.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta una puerta de roble oscuro y, antes de abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar decir:

-Lo único que falta -y abrió la puerta del baño-, es que ahora el baño o.o'... -se quedó estupefacto-... se inunde... -y efectivamente, la canilla del lavabo estaba abierta y estaba tapado el pequeño drenaje que, normlamente, permitía que el agua pasase por allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la canilla y destapó el dranaje (que sólo tenía un tapón)-. Menos mal u.u -dijo aliviado y suspirando.

Estaba mirando el piso inundado, cuando su vista se fijó en la tina: estaba con las cortinas cerradas. Bastante raro, se dijo, normalmente estaban abirtas. Haciendose el tonto se dirigió hacia la puerta y, sigilosamente la cerró. Y fue a correr las cortinas de la tina.

-¡La sabía! -exclamó: que casualidad econtrar, por fin, a Botan sentada en el bañera sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado o.o (ay, que la mato!!! ¬¬)

-Hola, Kurama nn' -dijo de lo más infantil e inocente. A Kurama le apareció una venita en el sien, pero se contuvo.

-¿Sabes que lo me hiciste hasta llegar aquí? ùú -dijo. La niña lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y negó con la cabeza-. ¡Tiraste unos libros, y me tropecé!

-Tonto -.- -susurró ella.

-¿Qué? ¬¬ -Botan respondió con un "nada nn"-. Luego, dejaste aceite en el anteúltimo escalón y me hiciste caer escaleras abajo. Entro en una habitación y, abriendo una puerta, se me cae de todo sobre mi, ¡y ahora pretendes inundar el baño! -tomó un suspiro, Botan lo seguía mirando con carita de inocente-. ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo ésto?

-Ehh... -la niña se quedó se quedó pensativa uno momentos-. Creo que unos lentes no te vendrían mal, Kurama n.n -el chico ya no sabía cómo reaccionar: si llorar, enorjarse o tomarlo a risa (qué insolente, ¿de dónde lo sacó? o.o)

-Bueno... ùú -dijo Kurama tratando de tranquilizarse (y vaya que sí o.o)-. Ya que estamos aquí, te vas a bañar

-¿Qué? -exclamó ella, asustada-. ¡No, no quiero! o.o -se apresuró a decir y fue hasta la puerta, cerrada con llave, para su degracia-. ¡¡No, déjame salir!! x.x -Kurama la tomó por la cintura.

-No, jovencita, te vas a bañar ùú -y, en el momento menos pensado, se largó a llorar oo'-. No, espera.. o.o No, no llores, Botan... Basta... -no sabía cómo calmarla.

Se sentó en el piso (tan rápido bajó el agua? ò.o En fin, magia de los fics xD), y también Botan, quien seguía llorando a lágrima viva.

-Botan, no llores.. -le decía él-. Escúchame, no es malo bañarse nn Además, si no te bañas puede sucederte cosas malas...

-¿Cómo qué? -dijo ella, aún sollozando.

-Enfermedades, y puede que te agarres piojos en la cabeza por no lavártela -respondió Kurama-. ¿Realmente te gustaría estar el resto de tu vida sucia?

-No -contestó.

-Bueno, ¿te quieres bañar, ahora? -le preguntó Kurama, dulcemente. Ella se secó las lágrimas y sonrió con ternura. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, ella se estaba bañando alegremente en la bañera. Y, sin querer, Kurama se tropezó con el jabón que Botan dejó caer (pero ésta vez no fue a propósito o.o) y cayó en la tina, empapándose todo xD

¿Pueden creer que estuvieron 3 horas allí? Al fin, Botan le tomó gusto al baño. Y ya era hora de salir.

-Bien, ahora tienes que salir nn -dijo Kurama, saliendo él primero. Pero la niña no hizo nada-. ¿Qué te pasa, Botan? -preguntó, tomando una toalla.

-No quiero salir -.- -dijo al fin.

-Pero tienes que salir, sino te vas a quedar como un pasa de uva o.o -sin embargo, la niña empezó a hacer un berrinche bárbaro porque no quería salir de la tina xD-. ¿por qué a mi? -.- -se lamentó el pobre xD

------

¿Y, qué tal? nn Lo del baño se me ocurrió espontáneamente xD Recordando que a los nenes chiquitos no les gusta mucho bañarse, me pareció fantástico plasmarlo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado n.n Les dejo el título del próximo capi: "Un tour de locos", no, no van a ir de paseo a ningún lado xD Pero averiguienlo en la próxima n-

Respuesta a sus rr:

Lady DragonFly: Hi! n.n No te preocupes por lo del rr xD Yo recién empiezo el cole, por lo que no sé cuándo podré actualizar x.x' Qué feliz me pone que te gusten los fics! n.n El siguiente creo que me quedó algo denso, pero bueno -,-' Gracias por seguirme! n.n Pásame tu mail cuando gustes nn, así intercambiamos cosas! Encontré más fotos del KxB nn Bueno, nos vemos! Cuidate!

Stellar Hime: Holis! n.n Creo que me voy a hacer un slogan propio que se titule "arriba el KxB" xDD Genial que te haya gustado! n.n Bueno, nos vemos en el otro capi! Cuidate!

MorbidKurogane: Hola! Gracias por tus bellas palabras. Te agradezco todo tu rr, pues estubo realmente interesante y me dieron fuerzas para seguir el fic. Si bien no hay muchos fans de ésta pareja, debo admitir que poco a poco se van sumando más. Yo lo que quiero es expresar, a través de mis fics de KxB, es lo bella que es ésta pareja. Es cierto que cada autor tiene sus propias aventuras, hay que saberlas vivir, correr el riesgo suceda lo que suceda, y sobre todo, no rendirte nunca. Es fantástico que te haya gustado mi fic. Intentaré seguir tan bien como pueda y volcar todo mi ser cada vez que agarro el teclado apra escribir. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti en mis próximos capis. Bueno, nos vemos pronto! Adiós!

Dark Jasmy: Ja ja, las cosas que ocurrirán al pobre Kurama xD Dentro de todo, voy a cambiar el género, es decir, no sólo va a ser comedia (tengo los capis más o menos organizados), sino también otros géneros. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Nos vemos!!

Naiara Jaganshi: Hola! nn No sé si será más divertido que el anterior, sólo espero que sea igual de entretenido n.n Lo principal, para mi, es escribir y hacer a los lectores que se entretengan un rato con todo tipo de géneros nn (principalmente lo mío es el romance, aunque también puedo hacer otros géneros xD). Bueno, nos vemos! Sayounara para tí también:)

botan-chan-24: Hola!!! Qué gran noticia saber que te haya gustado la 2a parte!! nn Sí, yo creo que ambos está listos para tener hijos xDD Cómo la va a ligar Kurama... (ya viste en éste capi, "Botan, la terrible" xD) Entrevistas... bueno, tenía una vaga idea de hacer algunas con ayuda de mi amiga Mukuro-Queen... En fin, lo voy a pensar, pues tengo muchas ideas para KxB que quisiera escribir, y espero que los tiempos me den nn' Bueno, nos mantenemos en contacto! Chaus!

Nino-san: Hola!! Ya me decía, ¿dónde se metió la del conejito? xD Qué bueno saber de ti! Y me alegro que haya seguido mis fics! Y no te preocupes por lo de los rr, no hay problema n.n Oye, ¿Ko está bien? óò' Pregunto nomás... Así que tú también de vuelta al cole uu' No soy la única xD Bueno, nos vemos y suerte! n.n Chau!

Ufff... 7 rr para el primer capi... Vaya, no sé cómo puedo agradecérselos! nn Me voy a esforzar por hacer buenos capis!

**GRACIAS!!!!!!**

Bueno, me voy nn Adiosín:)

La guida spirituale, Botan


	3. Un tour de locos

Hola gente! n.n ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, algo triste porque se me acaban las vacaciones de verano -.-!! Y pronto al cole, pero en fin, aquí escribiendo y escuchando Bokutachi no Kisetsu nn Y también toy feliz porque 200 y pico de fotos de Kurama y Botan!! ;) Y voy a encontrar muchas más! nn Bueno, les dejo el capi 3! _Wasurenai sa Kimi to boku wo tsunagu no wa It's true love for you..._

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 3: Un tour de locos (en realidad no yiene mucho q ver el título al fic, pero improvisemos nnU)

Nos ubicamos dos días después del incidente del baño nn'. Era un bello día y el cielo estaba un poco nublado, pero no mucho. Kurama y Botan habían finalizado su desayuno, dirigiéndose luego a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué hacemos, ahora, Kurama? o.o -preguntó la niña, sentándose junto a él. Kurama la miró.

-No lo sé -respondió-. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-¡Léeme un cuento! n.n -exclamó la niña de cabellos celestes, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A Kurama le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Un cuento? o,o' -repitió, sorprendido-. Los cuentos se leen por las noches.. o en la tarde...

-Pero yo quiero uno ahora u,u -insisitió ella, mirándolo con carita de perrito mojado (o imaginen la cara del Gato con Botan de Shrek 2 xD)

-Bueno, bueno... -él se incorporó y fue hasta una pequeña biblioteca. Al rato volvía con un libro bastante grande-. ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

-Mmm... -Botan lo pensó unos momentos y respondió-. No lo sé, ¿qué ofrece el libro? o,o -De más está decir que el chico cayó al más puro estilo animé xD

-x.x Bueno, te nombro algunos títulos.. -Kurama fue hasta el índice y empezó a nombrar título conocidísmos dentro de la literatura infantil-. "Blancanieves y los siete enanos"... "La cenicienta"... "Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz"... "Hansel y Gretel"... "La bella durmiente del bosque"...

-¡Ése! ¡Ése! n.n -exclamó alegre la niña y se sentó más próxima a él. Kurama fue hasta la página del cuento y empezó a narrar. Botan oía con suma atención..

-Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un hermoso castillo donde estaban su respectivo rey y reina... -empezó Kurama.

-¿Y quiénes eran? òó -cuestinó Botan.

-Ehh.. Pues, no lo sé... En los cuentos de hadas no siempre se le ponen nombre a los personajes... -respondió.

-¡Que se llamen el rey Kurama y la reina Botan! nn -dijo ella, de lo más alegre e inocente. El chico se sonrojó y asintió, sonriendo. (qué linda, la nena xD)

-Bien n//n -aceptó-. En el castillo, habitaban los reyes Kurama y Botan (podrían haber sido Mukuro y Hiei xDD), más su séquito y pueblo -hizo una minúscula pausa-. Éstos benévolos reyes acababan de tener a una hermosa hija...

-¿Nuestra? nn -preguntó bien sonriente, la niña y llena de inocencia pura. Kurama volvió a tomar color en sus mejillas. (insisto, qué linda la nena nn')

-En el cuento, Botan .//. -aclaró. Como ella no dijo nada más, prosiguió-. Bueno, los padres decidieron llamar a la pequeña Aurora y celebrar una gran fiesta por su nacimiento.. -Botan no dijo nada xD-. Y fueron invitados todos a la fiesta, con excepción de la bruja mala...

-¿La bruja mala? ò.o -preguntó ella-. ¿Quién? ¿Keiko? o.o

-¡¡Noo!! ¿Cómo dices que Keiko es la bruja mala? o,o -inquirió él, totalmente sorprendido-. Qué Keiko sea un poco ehh... Hiperactiva uu' no quiere decir que sea la bruja mala...

-Pero yo quiero que sea la bruja mala o.o -siguió diciendo la pequeña (iba a decir que dijera Mukuro, pero seguro q mi amiga Mukuro-Queen me mandaría al diablo xDD)

-Como quieras uu' -y Kurama siguió el cuento-. Bueno, durante la fiesta había tres hadas madrinas. La primera se acercó a la niña y le dijo "Oh, bella princesa Aurora, tu voz será tan dulce y fina que los pájaros detendrán su canto para oír tu voz.. " e hizo un pase de su varita mágica

"Luego se le acercó la segunda hada madrina -siguió relatando, Kurama. Botan lo oía con mucho interés-. Y le dijo "Oh, princesa Aurora, mi regalo es el siguiente: crecerás con una belleza sublime, serás tan hermosa que el sol y la luna estarán orgullosos de iluminarte" e hizo un pase de su varita mágica.

Botan estaba muy pegada a él mientras lo oía narrar majestuosamente y miraba el pesado volumen de hojas un tanto amarillentas y polvorosas. Siguió escuchando.

-Y, cuando la tercera hada madrina se disponía a darle su regalo, apareció la bruja mala -relató el chico. La niña hizo un pequeño puchero-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que ahora la bruja mala arruinará el cuento ¬¬ -contestó-. Keiko es muy mala ùú

-o,o -el chico no sabía qué contestar a ello, por lo que siguió leyendo xD-. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bruja Mala?", le preguntó el rey con brusquedad. "No me invitaron a la boda", respondió.

-Y claro, ¿quién querría invitar a una vieja y fea bruja como Keiko? -acotó Botan. Kurama se laegraba de que Keiko no sabía nada del asunto y... que no estuviera escuchando a la niña xD-. ¿Qué pasó luego? o,o

-nn' Ante la respuesta de la bruja, el rey le rectificó que todo el mundo sabía que a ella no le gustaban las fiestas -continuó leyendo-. "Pero lo que más detesto es ser ignorada", dijo la bruja a su vez y posó su mirada en la bebé que yacía sobre la cuna, plácidamente...

-¡No! -exclamó Botan-. ¡¿Va a matarla?! óò -se alarmó.

-Ya lo sabrás nn' -le dijo-. Entonces la Bruja Mala decicidó hacerle ella también un regalo a la bebé: "Oh, princesa Aurora: tú serás bella, hermosa y con una sublime voz, y todo el mundo te adorará, pero cuando cumplas 16 años te pincharás con una rueca... y morirás!!" Con una carcajada estridente y maligna, la Bruja Mala desapareció -Botan se puso a gritar-. ¡Calma, es un cuento! -.-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero quiero matar a la bruja!! òó -dijo ella tratando de arrancar la página del libro. Kurama se lo impidió y le dijo que escuchara como seguí el cuento. La niña aceptó.

-Bueno, luego de la marcha de la bruja, la reina se largó a llorar. En eso, intervino la tercera hada madrina, "No se aflija, Majestad, pues aún no le dado mi obsequio a la princesa". Todos la observaron, desconcertados y ella se acercó a la bebé, "Bella princesa Aurora: el día de tu cumpleaños dieciséis te pinchirás con una rueca, pero no morirás, sólo te quedarás dormida. Y despertarás con el beso de un amor", y agitó la varita mágica...

La verdad, se me hace pesado escribir todo. Bueno, imaginen el final del cuento y que Botan quizo cambiar de reina a princesa xD.

Finalizada la lectura (que se les había prolongado mucho) decidieron almorzar tranquilamente en la cocina. Cuando terminaron de comer, Botan fue a echarse una pequeña siesta a su habitación y Kurama fue hasta la sala a leer un poco.

Serían cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando le pareció sentir un sonido proveniente de la puerta de entrada. Cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la puerta y, por la rendija, vislumbró a un numeroso grupo de gente. Le llamó la atención, ¿habría sucedido algo.. ? Abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes -saludó el chico de cabello rojo. Frente a él había un numeroso grupo de personas, en su mayoría mujeres adultas. Una de ellas (que parecía comandar el grupo), se le acercó.

-Buenas tardes -contestó el saludo, la señora. Tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta y ojos grises. Parecía tener cerca de 45 años, más o menos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? -preguntó Kurama, cortesmente. La señora negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No, jovencito nn -respondió-. Verá, ésta casa en la que usted está es la última con arquitectura europea. Tanto fuera como por dentro, y todos nosotros vinimos a dar un pequeño paseo por la casa, para conocerla nn -explicó-. Deseamos con ansias conocer el interior de una casa europea... (yo y mis locas ides xD)

Kurama estaba atónito. Una gota se le apareció en la cabeza y no pudo más que dejarles el paso libre uu'. Éso le pasaba por ser tan cortés con las personas, pero bueno...

El numeroso grupo ingresó en la casa y miraron maravillados todo cuanto sus ojos podían vislumbrar. Estaban impresionados de la estructura de la casa.

-¿Aquél es un jarrón francés? -preguntó una señora de cabello entrecano y ojos verdes. Kurama le respondió afirmativamente y ella se acercó hasta al jarrón, para mirarlo más de cerca.

Siguieron caminando y.. una señora se tropezó uu' Kurama la ayudó a levantarla con sumo cuidado y ponerla de pie.

-Gracias, jovencito... -agradeció la señora. El chico sólo sonrió-. Ah, si tuviera unos 30 años menos... -dijo un tanto risueña. Kurama fingió que no la oía y levemente se sonrojó. De pronto, todo el grupo se dirgió casi corriendo hacia un poco más al fondo de dónde estaban.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -exclamaron ante un bellísimo cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci: La Giocconda (Mona Lisa). Todo el grupo se atiborró ante el cuadro-. ¿¿Es el original?? -dijeron al unínoso, sonriendo de sorpresa. A Kurama le apareció una gota en la nuca.

-Eh.. No, claro que no nn' -se apresuró a decir-. Sino me equivoco, el original se encuentra en el Museo de Louvre, Francia -explicó y todo el grupo empezó a subir por la escalera. Comentanto acerca de los cuadros que había colgados en la pared.

-Es usted un joven encantador nn -le dijo a Kurama una señora de unos 40 años más o menos. Kurama asintió, con una gota.

-Sí, es cierto nn De verdad muy culto y apuesto nn -agregó otra señora. Kurama ya se estaba asustando un poco. (xD)

-Ehh... o/o Sí... Eh.. Gracias... -dijo algo sonrojado. Una mujer le preguntó si sabía algo de éstas alfombras-. Pues no, no tengo idea, pero creo que el mármol de éstas escaleras es italiano -agregó. Todos comentaban lo sorprendidos que estaban ante lo que el chico decía oo'

-Debería comentarle a mi hija que encontré un muchacho para ella -oyó Kurama a lo lejos.

-¿Tendrá novia? -comentaba otra-. Si me arreglo un poco quizá parezca de veinte años n.n -(hay, pero qué sinverguenzas éstas señoras uu'). Kurama ya no sabía si sonrojarse o echar a correr. Por fin terminaron de cruzar las escaleras.

-Es belísimo éste piso de madera -comentó una mujer mayor-. Está muy bien lustrado y parece no ser de nuestros árboles.

-Correcto -afirmó Kurama (de dónde sabe todo lo que dice o.o)-. Éste piso fue hecho a semejanza de las casas de las familias nobles de Italia -explicó-. Y aquélla araña de crital es de Francia, tal como se decoraban los castillos antiguos

-¡Fascinante! -exclamó una mujer de 50 años-. Usted debería trabajar en un museo, señorito nn

-je je, nn' Muy amable -dijo él, riendo. Todos siguieron caminando y cada vez las mujeres le hacían preguntas más extrañas al pobre chico. "Disculpa, ¿eres soltero?" "No te molesta que te de mi número, no?" "Sabes que tengo una hija que anda buscando un joven apuesto como tú.. ? (y se ponía hablar de su hija uu)" "¿Necesitas compañía?" Ya Kurama se estaba cansando, eran peor que sus compañeras de la universidad uu'

Y en el momento menos pensado...

-¿Qué ocurrió? o.o

Todos se voltearon: una dulce niña de 5 años, con cabello celeste y ojos juguetones rosados, estaba frente a todos, mirándolos con curiosidad. Todas las mujeres se abalanzaron junto con la pequeña Botan que no entendía ni jota lo que estaba pasando xD

Después de un mar de "¡¡Es divina!!" "¡Qué niña tan tierna!" "Es encantadora igual que mi nietita!", miraron a Kurama.

-Disculpa, ¿cuántos años tiene? -preguntó una mujer.

-Ehh... o.o T-tiene 5 años... -respondió. Las mujeres volvieron a charlar entre sí son respecto a la pequeña. Y una señora le preguntó si la niña era suya xDD-. ¡¡Ehhh!! O///o///O Yo...

-¿Y su madre? o.o -preguntó de pronto una, sin dejar de terminar al chico de hablar xD.

-Yoo... o//.//o -el pobre Kurama no sabía que contestar...

-¡Yo soy su madre! -exclamó de pronto una chica de entre el grupo. TODOS la miraron...

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chan chan chan... ¿Quién es la chica que dijo éso? Ohh... Ya lo sabrán xDD No soy yo, no se preocupen xDD Espero que les haya gustado, pues creo q este capi me quedó un poco denso nn' Mil disculaps uu'. No sé cuánto voy a tardar, pues el cole me tiene loca!! (y eso que recién empecé nn'), mil diculpas por las próximas tardanzas. Ahora sí, sus rr:

virginia: Hola! n.n Con respecto a lo que no me tarde, pues te cuento que ahora con el cole no se si podré actualizar pronto, así que tenme paciencia. Bien, viva el KxB y nos vemos!! nn

Nino-san: Ja, ja! xDD Hola! n.n Veo que Ko también se resiste al baño, éstos niños de ahora ùú' Pues lo del baño me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y me alegra que te haya gustado! n.n Espero que este capi también, aunque se puso algo denso nn' Bueno, saluditos a Ko xD y nos vemos!!

Naiara Jaganshi: Hola! No te preocupes, me alegra que los malditos troyanos se hayan ido! Bueno, te agradezco tu rr, siempre espero con ansias que llegen n.n Yo hacía lo mismo de niña xD Nunca me quería bañar (y lamentablemente sigo igual uu' Pero no soy sucia!!! para nada!!!) Éso no es todo lo que Kurama va a sufrir o.o!! Bueno, espero verte pronto! Chao y te cuidas!! n.n

Androgen: Hola! Qué bueno verte! n.n Gracias por el rr y el halago n.n Pues te cuento que cuando escribo y trato de plasmar a Botan, intento pensar como ella, meterme en ella, ver cómo piensa e intentar poder crear situaciones aptas para niñas de su edad. El baño.. en realidad no me gusta bañarme uu (pero no quiere decir q sea sucia ¬¬), es sólo que me da algo de pereza bañarme y me aburre. Es más, no soy como todas las chicas de mi edad que andan preguntándose todo el rato si el pelo está bien, la humedad hace que el pelo no sé cuánto y... Bah, no me importa mucho mi pelo nn' En fin, me fui por las ramas xDD Qué sucederá? Pues... Sólo lo sabrás si lees! n.- Parque de diversiones... Va a ver un capi así, por lo que te adelantaste xDD (era de esperarse una idea así, pero bueno nn') Por cierto, no me molestas, en serio! n.n Te voy enviando un mensaje, me gustaría charlar más contigo n.n Me caíste súper bien! Bueno, nos leemos! Chao!!

Bade89: Hola! Gracias por el rr, y que bueno que te guste ésta parte y la anterior. Gracias, me alegra que te gusta mi escritura, pues intento plasmar lo que puedo de mí en mis fics n.n Bueno, espero verte pronto!! Adiós!!

Bueh, addio gente! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi nn

_Atte. La guida spirituale, Botan_


	4. ¡¿Maya Kitajima!

Hola, gente! n.n Aquí estoy, con el cole detrás de mí x.x Les dejo un capi largo para que se diviertan bastante xD

Por cierto, tbm toy escuchando a Dark Side, y me fascina la voz de Youko... Tiene una voz tan seductora +¬+... Perdón n.n' Al fic! y se me van a sorprender!! n.-

_Hateshinai kioku wa sou Tatakai no shiin Samayou kokoro kizanda My Dark Side _

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 4: ¡¿Maya Kitajima?!

-¡Yo soy su madre! -exclamó de pronto una chica de entre el grupo. TODOS la miraron...

Todos la observaron: era una chica de veinte años, más o menos, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos castaños, también. Su cabello era corto. Tenía una blusa rosada y unos pantalones de jean.

-¡¡¿¿Maya??!!! o.o -exclamó Kurama totalmente soprendido y atónito (personalmente, a mí si me gusta el Maya/Kurama, je je nn')-. ¡¿Qué diablos.. ?! -de más estar decir que el peirrojo estaba más que pasmado... uu'

-¿Usted es la madre? o.o -preguntó una señora que tenía a Botan en brazos. Maya se acercó y fue ella quien ahora la sostenía en brazos. Ella asintió-. Pues... No es muy parecido a ninguno de los dos... -la señora miraba tanto a Kurama como a Maya: no tenían nada de parecido (y sí, Maya es castaña, el chico pelirrojo y la nena de pelo celeste!! o.o)

-Es que... son unos genes del pasado nn' Je je... -respondió Maya totalmente nerviosa. Y fue cuando le hicieron la pregunta del millón: ¿cómo se llamaba la niña?-. Ehhh... yo... O,O

Kurama, quien estaba atónito ante su llegada, no podía responder por ella xD, por lo que la pobre tuvo que estrujarse los sesos para ver cómo salía de ésta (eso le pasa por mala ùú')

-Yo... -,- Pues, yo... Eh.. -no sabía qué nombre decir para zafar-. La niña pues... se llama... -Botan la miraba, sin comprender nada-. Eh.. Botan o.o (¡¡¿¿Como diablos lo supo??!!! o.o!!)

Y ahí todas las mujeres empezaron a ser un berrinche terrible sobre la niña -,-. Al fin Kurama había despertado de su "shock" xD Y Kurama pidió por favor que ya era tarde, si las mujeres podían retirarse u,u

-Qué lástima que el joven tenga una hija.. Se veía tan bien.. -comentaba una

-¿Y si lo secuestramos? o.o -propuso otra y Kurama cerró la puerta de un portazo xD Estaba nervioso y rojo. Al fin todas las señoras se habían ido ùú'

El chico se volvió hacia Maya, quien aún tenía a Botan en brazos. Él la tomó a la niña y miró com suma curiosidad a la castaña, pues no tenía idea de qué, cómo y por qué estaba allí. Que el tuviera uso de la razón, le había dado unas semillas para que lo olvidara hace mucho tiempo... ¿Habrían perdido el efecto?

-Maya... -empezó Kurama, totalmente desconcertado-. Se puede saber... ¿qué haces aquí.. ?

-Bueno -comenzó ella-, sucede que te anduve buscando por muchos lados, Shuuichi -respondió.

Debo decirles algo: Botan sabía quién era Maya. Kurama se lo había comentado hace mucho tiempo y... digamos a la chica no le caía muy bien que digamos uu'. No estaba celosa ni renconrosa de ella ni nada, era sólo que le daba rabia que haya vuelto. Y, encima, se podía ver en sus ojos que quería recobrar aquélla amistad perdida. O mejor dicho, recobrar los sentimientos (recuerden que Kurama estaba enamorado de Maya, y vicerversa).

Poco después, se encontraban Maya y Kurama sentados en un sofá, uno enfrente del otro, bebiendo un té. La niña estaba sentada junto a Kurama. Maya nunca podría saber que ella era la novia de su amadao Shuuichi...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -le preguntó el pelirrojo, totalmente intrigado. La castaña bebió un poco de té.

-En realidad, no es que lo supe -declaró-. Es sólo que me atrae muchísimo los objetos antigüos (milagro, averigüe cómo poner los puntitos:D), y más si se tratan de Europa n.n -explicó, muy orgullosa. Kurama estaba sorprendido.

-¿No te gustaban lo paranormal? -preguntó, bastante dubitativo-. En el secundario solías ser muy fanática de los monstruos, fantasmas, espíritus..

-Sí, lo sé -dijo, bajando un poco la mirada-. Debo confesarte que aún sigo teniendo aquélla atracción hacia ésos fenómenos... Pero.. -y su vos se convirtió en un susurró-. Nunca creí que aquí te encontraría, Shuuichi...

-Maya, yo.. -empezó Kurama, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Perdona el cambio brusco pero, ¿ella es tu hija de verdad? o.o -preguntó mirando a la niña, quien miraba a Kurama con carita suplicante diciendo "¿cuándo se va ésta insoportable, Kurama?" (divina la nena -,-)

El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente y tosió un poco. Dejó la taza del teé sobre la mesa y sonrió nerviosamente. Miró un poco a Botan y respondió la pregunta de la otra chica.

-No, claro que no nn' -dijo nervioso-. Es... Mi sobrina uu' -mintió. La castaña lo miró desconcertada.

-Oh, vaya... -fue lo que dijo-. Ya me parecía raro que fuera tu hija nn'

Charlaron un poco más. Durante la charla, Maya le comentaba a Kurama que ella había llegado hacía un par de días del sur de Japón. Kurama, quien no sé qué le pasó por la cabeza, le dijo que podía quedarse en una de las habitaciones del piso superior durante un par de días.

Botan... bueno, digamos que a la niña no le cayó muy bien la situación xD Pero, de pronto, éso no fue problema: tenía algo mejor. ¿Así que Maya iba a quedarse en la casa? ¿Así que quizás piensa tener, aún, alguna posibilidad con SU Kurama? Pues que lo piense dos veces, pues su estadía no iba a ser nada placentera... (Dios mío... ¿qué va a hacer la niña? oò')

Cuando el sol se puso, Kurama le mostró la habitación donde Maya iba a dormir por algún tiempo (el chico rezaba porque fuera poco uu). Sin embargo, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que hacer algo abajo y encargó a Botan para que la niña le enseñara la habitación a la castaña.

Justo cuando Maya se disponía a ingresar al cuarto, se cae al piso uu. (boba -,-)

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Botan, fingiendo preocupación. Pasa que ella misma le puso el pie para que Maya se tropezara y cayera al piso.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien nn' -respondió incorporándose-. Vaya, qué habitación más bonita... -comentó examinando el cuarto. Había un enorme gurdarropa a su izquierda, una cama mediana de sábanas azules a la derecha y, frente a las dos, unas cortinas de seda blanca. La persiana y la ventana estaban cerradas-. Voy a abrir la ventana...

Oh, decepción que encontró que cuando abrió la ventana, lo único que encontró fue... ladrillos uu'. Una gota apareció en la nuca de la castaña y rió nerviosamente frente a la niña, quien ni se inmutó.

-Bueno... Supungo que va a ser una habitación un tanto cerrada, ja ja nn' -comentó. Botan se le acercó sigilosamente-. ¿Qué pasa? o.o

-No, nada... -respondió indiferentemente-. Es sólo que debes tener cuidado bajo la cama...

-¿Por qué? ò,o -cuestionó la castaña.

-Hay monstruos... Yo lo he visto -dijo en tono misterioso y místico. Maya, como recordarán, sentía atracción hacia todo tipo de cosas raras... Y la muy le creyó-. En serio, son grandes, feos y...

-Ya volví nn -efectivamente, el chico de pelo rojo acababa de llegar-. Veo que Botan te estaba mostrando la habitación , ¿no?

-Sí, así es -respondió Maya, sonriéndole (y todas las fans gritando: ¡¡¡Te odiamos, Maya!!!! ¡¡¡Kurama es nuestro!!! xO).

Kurama les dijo que pronto la cena estaba lista, por lo que bajaron hacia la cocina y pronto empezaron a comer "alegremente". Durante la cena y, mientras que el chico no la veía, Botan intentaba pegarle a la cara de Maya con legrumbres... Pero no resultó mucho que digamos.

Durante el trasncurso de dos días, la niña de cabello celeste intentaba volver loca a la castaña por todos los medios posibles... Y cuando tuvo ganas de hacer que se le cayera la estantería encima, Kurama le dijo que vaya a jugar un rato en la habitación de los disfraces, ya que tenía que hablar con Maya... A solas...

-¿A solas? -repitió Botan, incrédula-. ¿Por qué a solas? ¿Qué va a pasarte? ¿De qué van a hablar?

-Calma, calma, Botan -se paresuró a decir antes de que la niña siguiera con el mar de preguntas-. Es sólo que necesito hablar con ella de un tema importante... -y le acarició la cabeza-. No hay razón para ponerse celosa...

-¿Celosa? òó -inquiró ella, como ofendida xD-. ¿Celosa yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa de una chica que te quiso, luego desaparece y después vuelve para que seas su novio, eh?

-Botan... -él la tomó en brazos-. Sé que piensas que Maya es un estorbo, pero no creo que ésa actitud sea correcta... -le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a dejarla en el suelo-. Bien, voy a hablar un rato con ella... Por cierto, no te pongas celosa, ¿eh? nn

-¡¡Yo no estoy celosa!! ¬¬ -declaró gritando a los cuatro vientos. Kurama reía por lo bajo mientras subía las escaleras-. Ésto no va a quedarse así, Maya Kitajima... -dijo alzando un puño, enfadada, apenas Kurama se había perdido de vista.

¿Creían que la pequeña no iba a oír la conversación? Pues ella se las ingenió, como sólo los niños pequeños pueden hacerlo, para escuchar la conversación de su Kurama y la insoportable de Maya (imagino que todos están de acuerdo, menos yo nn')

Ésto fue más o menos lo que Botan rescató de la conversación:

-Bien, Maya... ¿por qué me pediste que habláramos los dos a solas? -oyó que preguntaba Kurama.

-Pues... No tengo nada en contra de la pequeña, pero a veces siento que sabe más de lo que debería saber... -dijo Maya. Tanto el corazón del chico como el de la niña latieron fuertemente: ¿qué era lo que Maya sospechaba... ?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No, es sólo que... Está mucho tiempo junto a tí... Suele mirarme raro... Como si ella fuese _tu _novia.. -respondió la castaña. Luego oyó una pequeña risa-. Qué cosas digo, Botan nunca podría serlo, es sólo una niña de cinco años...

Ah, si Maya supiera... Pero ella nunca tenía que saber que en realidad Botan _sí _era la novia de Kurama. Sólo que se había transformado en una niña... Maya no debía ni pensar en éso, sería ridículo.

-Ehh... Sí, yo... -Kurama prefirió no decir nada al respecto, ¿para qué molestarse?-. En fin, ¿por qué me llamaste... ?

-Shuuichi, yo... -oyó Botan que Maya estaba algo nerviosa por su tono de voz-. Es que... En todo éste tiempo, no he dejado de pensar en tí... -declaró. Botan no pudo verlo, pero las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono rosado. Kurama estaba muy nervioso, después de todo, cuando aún eran compañeros de secundaria baja (N/A: el sistema educativo de Japón se divide en una primaria de 6 años, una secundaria baja de 3 y una secundaria alta de 3), él la quería mucho (léase tow shot del tomo 7).

Botan también estaba muy nerviosa, pues no quería que ella estuviese al lado de SU Kurama, después de todo, ella era la novia oficial del chico.

Botan no pudo ver, claro está, pero Kurama le sonrió a Maya unos momentos y le dijo en tono calmo:

-Sé lo que intentas decirme, Maya -empezó-, pero no quisiera hacerte algún daño, pues debo decirte algo importante... -Maya entornó los ojos más hacia el chico-. Yo.. No puedo estar junto a tí. Tengo una novia...

Por un momento Maya quedó estática, sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero luego conectó ideas, después de todo, tenía una leve sospecha de que éso podría ocurrir... Sonrió tiernamente.

-De acuerdo, Shuuichi -le dijo-. Ya me parecía que ésto podría ocurrir, no me lastimas ni nada -dihco aquéllo suspiró-. Era lógico pensar que después de casi seis o siete años sin vernos, estarías con otra mujer -ésto lo dijo muy sonriente. Maya se puso de pie.

-Que se vaya, que se vaya o.o -murmuraba Botan del otro lado xD Estaba feliz que Kurama le haya dicho que tenía una novia.

-Eh, Maya, si quieres, puedes quedarte un par de días, no me molesta nn -le dijo Kurama a la castaña.

-¿Que qué? O.O!!! -gritó Botan sin pensar que estaba pegada a la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se ocultó detrás de una gran maseta que había cerca de la habitación donde estaban los otros dos...

Maya se quedó dos días más, donde tuvo que "soportar", por decirlo de alguna manera, las travesuras de "la sobrina de Shuuichi". Pero éso no iba a hacer nada, comparado con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir xDD

Una tarde muy nublada, Kurama le pidió a Maya que cuidara a Botan por algún tiempo, ya que iría a comprar algunas cosas cerca de allí. Maya encantada (o.o!!) aceptó cuidar a la niña, quien la miraba con ojitos tiernos. Kurama se fue...

-Bien, Botan, vamos a... o.o -Maya se volteó y vislumbró que la niña de cabello celeste se había esfumado xD-. ¿Dónde está?

Subió las escaleras y le pareció oír un sonido proveniente de una de las puertas del piso. Se acercó a una de ellas y la abiró sigilosamente, mirando para ver si encontraba a la pequeña.

-¿Botan?... ¿Estás aquí... ? -llamó ella sin llamar mucho la atención. Pero en vez de recibir alguna respuesta por medio de las palabras, lo que recibió la joven fue una tremanda fría y gélida agua que le cayó como un chorro bien fuerte en todo su cuerpo. Lapso en el cual, la niña salió corriendo de la habitación.

Luego de proferir un grito atroz y que la niña riera a carcajadas mientras se iba a otro lugar, Maya Kitajima fue rapidísimo a su "habitación" a cambiarse de ropa. Vaya sorpresa que, al abrir su gurdarropa, todo lo que había en éste se le vino encima como una cascada xD.

-A ver, vemos con qué empiezo... -decía un joven pelirrojo sacando una lista en su bolsillo. Mientras él compraba sin ningún tipo de preocupación, en la casa que le había dado Koenma estaban llenas de cosas de qué preocuparse. Tomó un producto y siguió comprando tranquilamente xD

Volviendo a la casa, Maya había tardado un poco en acomodar todo y, al finalizar, se había pescado un resfriado. Lo supo porque no paraba de estornudar bajo ningún momento.

Se cambió y siguió con la búsqueda de la pequeña Botan, que vaya a saber uno dónde se metió xDD. Salió de la pieza y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Como no la halló por ningún lugar, bajó las escaleras y... de pronto toda la casa quedó a oscuras o.o.. Maya casi se cae escaleras abajo (ya estuvo de que la gente se cayera por la escalera uu)

-¡Botan! ¡Aparece, por favor! -gritaba la joven, mas sin resultado. Oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina... se fue acercándose hacia allí...-. ¿Botan.. ? o.o

Y vio una cosa espantosa: algo con ojos saltones que la hizo gritar a más no poder y salir corriendo despavorida hacia otro lugar. No pudo oír las risas de la niña (qué pilla que es... ).

Al poco rato, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, jadenado de cansancio por la corrida anterior. Cuando se puso de pie, un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: minutos después sintió que alguna sustancia que estaba en sus piernas... como si una especie de lapicera (birome, bolígrafo) le recorriera la pierna. Volvió a gritar despavorida y salió corriendo desafaoradamente xD

-Creo que no me falta nada nn -exclamó Kurama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Volvió a revisar la lista de las compras xD

En la casa, la luz había vuelto, por lo que Maya estaba algo más tranquila xD. Suspiró de alivio y fue a su habitación: cuando abrió la puerta vio toooooodas la parades dibujadas con garabatos, dibujitos, letras (bah, sílabas, el japonés no tiene "letras" nn').

-¡¡¡BOTANN!!! -Maya ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia xD Salió corriendo es todas las direcciones para intentar localizar ésa niña-. ¡Ya estuvo! Cuando la encuentre... -siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia algún lugar xDD.

Entró en otra habitación y, al abir la puerta, quedó más blanca que la piel de Ayame xD. Un balde de talco se le cayó completamente en su cabeza y resto del cuerpo. Parecía recién salida de una avalancha de nieve nn'

La cuestión es que ella intentó caminar a tientas, pues el talco en los ojos le impedían ver con claridad. Sin darse cuenta por dónde iba... Maya Kitajima cayó por la escalera uu' (sé que dije que no iba a tirar a nadie más por la susodicha escalera, pero no me contuve xD).

Después de rodar y rodar escaleras abajo, se incorporó como pudo, llena de moretones y magulladuras. Cuando pudo a abrir sus ojos, distinguió a la niña sentada en el sofá leyendo sin ningún problema un libro. Maya no lo pudo soportar más: ya había soportado los límites.

-¡¡ERES UNA... !!! -empezó alzando los brazos hacia Botan, quien ponía cara de inocente y de no entender lo que ocurría a ella. Maya estaba totalmente fuera de sí o.o

Y vaya casualidad, la puerta de la casa se abre en ése instante: había un Kurama con varias bolsas de supermercado y mirando la escena con cara de confunsión.

-¿Hola? o.o -dijo sin comprender-. ¿Pasa algo? o.o

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! -Maya salió corriendo como una loca fuera de la casa y se perdió de vista. Kurama la observó irse con una gota en la nuca, luego entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y se encontró a Botan leyendo un libro en el sofá.

-¿Pasó algo grave? Ô.o

-No, sólo que Maya está loca o.o -respondió la niña con suma naturalidad.

-Ah... Bueno, supungo que algú día la volveré a ver... -acotó el pelirrojo-. ¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena?

-¡Sí! nn -respondió la niña con una gran sonrisa y los dos fueron hasta la cocina a preparar la cena...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, en primera, quiero disculparme ante todos por la tardanza, pero entre el cole y demás se me hizo algo complicado escribir x.x Espero que el capi les haya gustado! xD Para los que querían hacer sufrir a Maya, pues aquí está xD En parte me siento mal por la probre... Después de todo, a mí si me cae nn (mátenme xDD)

Los rr!

Respuesta a sus rr:

Dark Jasmy: Hola! Pues sí, al pobre le esperan problemas tras problemas xDD Personalmente, aguanto a los niños... hasta cierto punto ùú (no me veo como madre xD) Me pregunto de dónde ha sacado Botan ésa carácter... o.o' Vaya a saber uno, no? xD Bueno, nos vemos! nn

Stellar Hime: Hola! Sí, lo de cuento no iba a durar tanto, pero me entusiasmé xD Seguro que el último capi te encantará nn Pero obviamente no puedo revelarte xDD Espero verte en el próximo capi! Adiós! nn

Androgen: Hola! Concuerdo contigo: si yo tuviese que enamorarme de alguien, seguramente miraría el interior de una persona. No en vano he sido objeto de burla porque me gustan ciertos personajes que la mayoría deja de lado (ej: Alphonse Elrich, Ginji Amano, etc.) A mis personajes favoritos los busco por su interior, como persona, por eso siempre trato de ver bien cada personaje y ver cuál me gusta más (siempre termina siendo lo opuesto a la mayoría nn'). Y sí, los cuento "re-elaborados" son mucho más divertidos xD Una vez oí algo de Pinocho en China o.o En fin, xD Tuve que poner éas mujeres para dar algo de "gracia" al fic nn' (y eso que ODIO que al pobre lo anden persiguiendo uu). Ya conociste a la "madre" xD Espero que te haya sorprendido, o no, no sé xD nn' Bueno, nos vemos! Hasta luego! nn

Naiara Jaganshi: Perdona la tardanza nn' Sí, no estaría mal hacer un KxB con "la bella durmiente", sólo que la idea ya la usaron nn' No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo a todos nos gusta un personaje más que otro y no se puede evitar hablar de él xD Y ahí tienes la madre, ¿te lo esperas? nn Bueno, hasta el próxima capi! nn

Si ha quedado algún rr sin cotestar, lo haré en el sig capi. Me voy gente! A ver si puedo resolver unos terribles problemas de matemáticas x.x (como odio matemáticas ¬¬)

Sayonara mirai no hajimari! nn

-atte. La guida spirituale, Botan


	5. Un dia en el parque de diversiones

Hi! n.n Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Espero que bien nn' Yo, aquí con el cole xD Últimamente ando con ideas raras en la cabeza o/o' En fin, toda la culpa la tiene Youko Kurama ù//ú quién lo manda a ser cómo es? En fin, al fic xDD

Toy tan feliz n.n Tengo el CD de Shaman King!!! nOn (Horo Horo, Lyserg, Yoh... n.n) y el número uno de Virgin Crisis nn (y éso que soy cristiana o.o) Ya se me está ocurriendo algú crossover por ahí xDD Y tengo un póster de YYH en mi habitación:D En fin, no los entretengo más n.n

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 5: Un día en el parque de diversiones...

Luego de que Maya Kitajima se fuera de la casa (fuera de sí, para ser exactos ùú'), Kurama descubrió varias cosas que le llamaron la atención...

-¿Botan, tú dibujste ésto en la pared? -preguntó viendo algunos "grafittis" (se escribe así? o.o) que había dejado con anterioridad la niña en la habitación donde estaba Maya xD

-No, Kurama o.o -respondió ella negando con la cabeza-. Maya me dio unos crayones y me dijo "Vamos, pinta lo que quieras nn" -el pelirrojo prefirió no saber si mentía o no ( U')

A medida que iba avanzando, encontró el baño lleno de agua (a lo que respondió con un simple "Maya dejó la canilla abierta" xD); talco en un lugar ("Intentó cambiarme un pañal!!! o.o!!" -Kurama dudó de ésta afirmación-); una sábana tirada por la cocina, un jarrón hecho añicos... En fin, varias incógnitas que para nuestro pelirrojo serían siendo un mesterio xD

Una tarde, Kurama se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro. La niña estaba muy entretenida jugando con una muñeca cerca de él, hasta que la dejó por ahí y se acercó a su "niñero-novio". Mas bien se sentó junto a él y miró las páginas del libro.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó ella, curiosa. Kurama la miró con una sonrisa.

-Es una obra de teatro -contestó él-. Se llama "La dama del alba" (N/A: "La dama del alba", Alejandro Casona)

-Tiene un nombre raro -opinó Botan mirando las páginas que leía Kurama con sumo interés. Se quedaron un rato en silencio-. Kurama... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? o.o

-Sí, seguro nn -respondió el nombrado con gentileza.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés? o.o

-... -Una inmensa gota le redó por la nuca de ojiverde. ¿De verdad no lo sabía o se hacía la tonta? o.o' Sea como sea, la pregunta tomó de sorpresa al chico, quien casi se cae de sofá-. ¿P-por qué lo preguntas... ? o///o

-Había un libro medio raro que encontré en el altillo... -explicó ella. Kurama de pronto recordó que en el altillo había muchas cosas tiradas, en especial un libro que rezaba "Biología, la ciencia de los seres vivos". La próxima vez debería ver con más cuidado las cosas que uno encuentra tiradas...-. ¿Me vas a respondar? o.o

Kurama se puso de pie, algo nervioso, y guardó la obra de teatro en su lugar. Él era experto en Biología (de algo me sirvió bajarme las millones de biografías que Kurama por internet xD), pero no para explicarle a una niña de 5 años ù//ú (no era que tenía mentalidad de 16? ò.o'). Decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona haría: cambiar de tema xD

-Ehhh... ¿No quieres ir mañana al parque de diversiones? nn' -preguntó, pensado que Botan olvidaría la pregunta anterior con facilidad.

-¡Sí, quiero! nn -exclamó ella con alegría y levantando las manos.

-Bien, entonces ayúdame a hacer la cena, así nos dormimos trempano y vamos allí temprano nn -ambos iban tomados de las manos (qué kawaii nxn). Durante el camino para ir a la cocina...

-Kurama, no me respondiste la pregunta, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? ò.o

- -////- -insitente la niña xD

Nos ubicamos al día siguiente, donde estaban ya los dos listos para ir al parque de diversiones. Él, con una camisa blanca y jeans, mientras que ella un lindo vestido lila y zapatos negros. Salieron de la casa y tomaron un bus que los llevaría al parque.

-Recuerda no separarte de mí, eh? -le dijo Kurama, apenas estaban en el bus. Rogaba porque no aparezca alguien conocido (véase el fic anterior, capis 4 y 5, sino me equivoco).

Tomaron asiento y Botan se quedón envelesada mirando por la ventilla todo lo que sus ojos llegaban a ver. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, estaba leyendo un libro para pasar el rato en el bus. No sentí muy cómodo: de todas las mujeres que estaban en bus, la mayoría tenía los ojos puestos en Kurama xD (pobrecito nn')

El viaje no duró más de una hora. En un momento dado un grupo de jóvenes de aproximadamente de 15 años pasaron justo al lado de Kurama...

-Adiós, guapo n,- -dijeron mientras guiñaban un ojo. Kurama ni siquiera se inmutó de aquéllo, pero tomó color en las mejillas. La niña les profirió una mirada de odio y abrió la boca.

-No, Botan, no digas nada nn' -se apresuró a decir él, antes de que Botan dijese... Bueno, cosas que no deberían decirse xD-. Ésas palabras no debes decirlas, ¿entendido?

-Pero si yo sólo iba a decirles que se vayan a la... -empezó y Kurama rapidamente le tapó la boca. Algunos los miraban medio raro (Ay, ésta niña... ùú debería dejar de estar con el youkai tantei xDD).

-Lo siento! -se apresuró a decir Kurama, con una gota en la nuca-. Botan, no digas éso! ù.u -y le quitó la mano de la boca-. Vamos, ya casi llegamos

Se pusieron de pie y, al poco rato, ya estaban en la entrada del parque, el cual se veía realmente divertido con sólo verlo, por lo que Kurama se puso en la fila para sacar las entradas. Afortunadamente, la gente se movía rápido. Una mujer lo antedió.

-Buenos días -saludó la empleada.

-Buenos días, señorita -saludó él, a su vez-. Dos entradas, por favor. Un adulto y una niña

-En seguida -luego de un par de segundos, la mujer le entregó dos tickets-. Sería XXX -Kurama pagó y ella le dio el vuelto-. Disculpe... ¿es usted soltero? o/o

-Lo siento, tengo prisa nn' -tomó a Botan en brazos y salió corriendo entrando en el parque. Si Botan tuviese de nuevo 16 años, las mujeres no lo acosarían demasiado uu'. Entregó los tickets en la entrada y los dos ingresaron por ella (y sí, no va a ser por la salida uu')

A primera vista, uno podía vislumbrar una alta motaña rusa a lo lejos, una enrome rueda de la fortuna (creo que se llaman así, no?), algunos lugares, como "La casa del terror", "La casa de los espejos", y varias cosas más que irán viendo conforme avancen.

-¿Adónde quieres ir primero, Botan? -preguntó él mirando a la niña, quien se quedó pensando un tiempo, hasta que por fin respondió.

-¡Quiero subirme a ésa cosa inflable! nn -ella señalaba hacia una especie de castillo inflable, enorme, donde varios niños de mas o menos su edad, estaban saltando entretenidamente. Hacia allí fueron.

Kurama la miraba a través de unas ventanas del castillo y, cada vez que la niña saltaba, ella lo saludaba con sus manos. Él le sonreía tiernamente. Estubo en ése juego cerca de veinte minutos, hasta que salió.

Luego fueron caminando un poco más y ella se subió a una especie de naves que daban vueltas. Ella se divertía de lo lindo, mientras que él sólo sonreía cómo la niña se entretenía. Por un momento creyó sentirse su hermano... o su padre...

Botan se subió a unos cuantos juegos más, hasta que luego fueron a un pequeño restaurante dentro del mismo parque donde comieron una hamburguesa y tomaron una gaseosa (ni que estuviesen en el McDonald's xDD).

Cuando salieron, la niña insistió en subir a la montaña rusa o.oU

-¿Estás segura? o.o' -le dijo el pelirrojo mirando el juego que parecía que llegaba hasta el cielo. Sin embargo ella estaba muy entusiasmada por querer subir allí uu'-. No creo que te dejen subir... pero nunca está de más intentarlo -,-'

Cuando llegaron, había un escala en centímetros donde indicaba la altura mínima para porder subirse al juego: 1,40 metros. Botan tenía 70 cm x.x Kurama se acercó al encargado del juego para ver si la niña podía subir, aunque sea acompañada de un mayor.

-Lo siento, pero es demasiado pequeña para subir -respondió el encargado.

-¡¿A quién le dices... ?! -empezó Botan, pero Kurama se la llevó para otro lado para que andara gritando (ya parece Edward Elrich xDD).

Caminaron un poco más, pero a la niña se le ocurrió una idea para lo de la montaña rusa, por lo que se detuvieron un momento en su caminar (?) y ella le dijo:

-Tengo una idea n.n -un mal presentimiento surcó la espalda del pelirrojo-. Tú te vas a subir a la montaña rusa nn

-¡¿Nani?! Oo -exclamó él, totalmente sorprendido-. ¡Es ridículo! o.o ¿Por qué iría sólo a subir una montaña rusa?

-Por favor... Quiero que te subes y me digas qué se siente -insistió la pequeña-. Por favor -con carita de perrito mojado.

-De acuerdo -,- -cedió Kurama y volvieron a la fila de la atracción-. Pero no te pierdas y no permitas que un extrño se te acerque, ¿eh?

-Sí, ¡diviértete, Kurama! nn -dijo la niña de cabello celeste. Kurama avanzó en la fila y se sentó junto a un chico de 14 años años que parecía estar ilusionado porque empezara el juego. _Sólo espero no marearme... Hace poco terminé de comer..._

El juego empezó y los carriles empezaron a moverse lentamente. Por cierto, los seguros estaban puestos, ya. Poco a poco, los asientos iban ascendiendo hasta llegar a un punto muy alto. Los carriles se quedaron quietos, sin moverse, por unos minutos.

-Genial -murmuró Kurama-, se averió el juego -.- -dijo como para darse una alegría-. Lo único que falta ahora es que... AAAAHHHHH!!!! OoO!!!!!!!!! -como era de esperarse, los carriles bajaron como alma que lleva el diablo nn' El pobre Kurama estaba empezándose a marearse... o.o

El pelirrojo salió del juego unos diez minutos después. Botan estaba entusiasmada por saber cómo era el juego, pero Kurama estaba tan mareado que lo primero que hizo fue encontrar una especie de banca para poder sentarse. Obviamente la niña lo siguió y sentó junto a él.

-¿Kurama? o.o -preguntó ella.

-Mmmm... ¿Dónde estoy? -.- ¿Qué pasó... ? -el pobre estaba más perdido que Kuwabara en la octaba dimensión (y éso a qué viene? O,O?)-. Oh, sí... Qué sacudida -,-

-¡Cuéntame cómo estubo! n.n -insistió Botan.

-Bueno... te da vueltas la cabeza nn' Es demasiado rápido, para mi gusto -respondió el chico. La niña movió la piernas y miró hacia abajo. Hasta que dijo que quería ir hasta la casa de los espejos.

Caminaron un poco y, en el camino, Kurama le preguntó un algodón de azúcar a Botan. Él no quiso, alegando que aún estaba mareado por el juego anterior (en realidad nunca me he subido a una montaña rusa, así que no sé lo que siente nn').

Al entrar a la casa de los espejos, hubo un detalle del que Kurama se percató rápidamente, para su suerte: su reflejo no le devolvía a Shuuichi, sino a youko. Por lo que salió del juego y le pidió a Botan que la esperaría fuera de éste, y que por favor tuviese mucho cuidado. Él se sentó en una banca cercana.

Si me preguntan por qué se reflejaba youko, no tengo idea; Shuuichi tampoco. Se sentó y descansó un buen rato antes de que la niña saliera. Casi se queda dormido, sino fuera porque Botan le susurró su nombre en el oído. Se despertó y caminaron un buen rato.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, Botan? nn -le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mmmmm ùú... ¡A los autos chocones! n,n -respondió extendiendo los brazos con alegría a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera, Botan! -Kurama le seguía al trote.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la fila y pronto se encontraban en un auto de color celeste. Kurama era el que tenía el volante, mientras que Botan se sentó a su lado. Un sonido parecido a una sirena se escuchó y todos los autos empezaron a moverse.

-¡¡Vamos!! n.n -vociferaba Botan con energía. Kurama "conducía" el auto como podía-. ¡¡¡Mátalos a todos!!! nOn -gritaba Botan.

-No grites, Botan -,- -le dijo Kurama. En ése instante varios autos golpearon el suyo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mátalos, Kurama! o.o -decía la niña. Como el chico no le hacía, ella se adueñó del volante y empezó a mover el auto frenéticamente, con la intención de "matar" a todos o.o (es Botan o Hiei? o.o!!).

-¡¡Botan, detente!! OoO -le decía Kurama, pero ella era absorta a lo que le decía él. Por consiguiente, siguió golpeando a todo el mundo -,-.

Tuvieron tan mala suerte los dos que chocaron contra la pared y, de milagro, no resultaron heridos... Ellos no, pero el auto sí o.o

Rapidamente el juego se detuvo, y el encargado pidió a todos que descendieran de sus respectivos autos.

-¡¡¿¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAN??!! -gritó un señor todo rojo de ira y cólera. Kurama no sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido.

-Me pasé un poco nn' -logró decir la niña. El chico la sustubo en brazos antes que el señor la matara -,-.

-¡¡¿¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora??!! ¬¬ -gritó con enfado-. ¡¡Arruinaron un producto de nuestro parque!!

-Pagaré los daños -,- -le dijo Kurama con una gotan la cabeza-. De verdad, estoy realmente apenado por ésto.

-Pues lo estará aún más sino pagan el daño ¬¬ -dijo, sólo un poco más calmado-. Y más les conviene que sea ahora!

-¡¿Ahora?! o.o -exclamó incrédulo el joven de ojos verdes-. Pero... ¿cuánto es?

-XXXXXXX -respondió el empleado (dígamos que es mucho nn'). Kurama casi pensó que se lo tragaría la tierra por semejante precio. Botan sólo sonreía inocenetemente (qué ganas de matarla nn')

-¡Ayame! nn -exclamó.

-¡¿Qué rayos dice?! -vociferó en encargado.

En ése momento, sobre las manos de Kurama, le cayó una pila considerable de dinero. Todos con ojos como platos vieron cómo el chico pegaba al encargado y se iba.

Salieron del parque de diversiones y, ante ellos, reapareció la guía espiritual Ayame.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Kurama.

-Deben ir rápido a su casa, Koenma los estará eperando -respondió la guía espiritual-. Para acelerar el proceso, preferí darles el dinero, y ya está -,-

-¿Cómo supiste lo que ocurrió? ò.o -le preguntó Kurama, intrigado. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Ayame.

-Ehhh... ¡Rápido, el sr. Koenma los espera! o.o' -volvió a decir ella.

-¿Nos estuviste espiando? ò.ó -dijo Botan, sonrojada.

-¡¡Vayan rápido, Koenma odia esperar!! O,O -dijo la joven de pelo negro, cambiando rapidamente de tema xD. Pronto, Kurama y Botan llegarían a la casa, donde una sorpresa albergaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hi! n.n Bueno, creo que me quedan dos capis más uu. Pero no se preocupes, tengo varias ideas para KxB que tengo ganas de hacer n.- Espero que les haya gustado el capi! nn

Respuesta a sus rr:

Virginia: Hola! nn Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!! nn Hacer sufrir más a Maya? o.o Bueno, te cuento que luego de "cuidar" a Botan, la pobre quedó en un centro psiquiátrico nn'

Con respecto a lo de "srita. Kurama" no fue porque lo considero mujer!!! NOOO!!!! (la última vez que le dijeron éso, dejé a alguien sordo ¬¬) De verdad, perdóname si te ofendí! Yo JAMAS le diría mujer a Kurama!!! Era sólo para dar algo de "gracia" nn' Pero si te ofendí, mil disculpas u.u

En el próximo capi te enterarás quién fue el responsable de la trasnformación! n.n

La ancianas sí que estaban locas o.o' Yo les habría dado una buena patada antes de acosar al pobre Kurama ùú'

Ah, las pags! n.n No te preocupes!! Y fue un placer en dártelas! Bueno, nos vemos!!

botan-chan-24: Holis! nn Bueno... Tenía que usarla xD Con ésto me dio cuenta de que la única persona que le cae Maya soy... yo o.o' (mátenme!! ..) Pero el KxB por siempre!!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi! n.n Espero verte en el sig., ya que se aproxima el final! Oye.. No está tan mal tu idea de las preguntas! n.n Quizá hasta se pueda hacerse entre las dos! n.n El tema es que... el msn no lo uso seguido nn' Bueno, nos leemos! Chau!

Ok, gente, yo me voy cantan "Silent Weapon" de Shaman King nn (la canta Yoh!!!! nOn)

_itsuka no getsuyou no asa sofu ga tsubuyaita "kyou wa shinu ni wa ii hi da" to sou tashikani..._

_-atte. La guida spirituale, Botan-_


	6. La verdad se descubre, al fin!

Hola, hola hola! nn Espero poder publicar éste capi, ya que mi compu va de mal en peor x.x Si mis cálculos no me fallan, el próximo sería el último capi nn Algunos dirán "qué lástima!" y otros "ya era hora", pero lo importante es que seguiré escribiendo más fics nn Bueno gente, les traigo el capi 6!

**Dedicatoria: a mi amiga Virginia que me lo andaba pidiendo hace mucho tiempo! Para tí! Arigatou gazaimasu!! n,n**

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 6: La verdad se descubre, al fin!

Kurama y Botan rapidamente llegaron a la casa. Al entrar, observaron un detalle proveniente de la sala: sobre los sofás y sillones había gente.

-¡Ehh! ¡Fiesta! n.n -dijo la pequeña Botan entrando en la casa de lo más alegre. Una gota apareció en las cabezas de Kurama y Ayame.

-¿Y la soportaste así, todo éste tiempo? ò.o' -quiso saber la guía espiritual de cabello oscuro. El pelirrojo asintió y siguieron entrando en la casa...

Vaya sorpresa encontrarse con algunos youkais, conocidos, en la casa. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algún problema en el makai?

En un sofá estaban Rinku, Chuu y Jin. En frente, en un sillón, Koenma, Touya y Suzuki. Los youkais tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y Koenma los ojos cerrados y las cejas contraídas.

Los tres que acaban de llegar tomaron asiento entre los dos grupos. Dos de ellos preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría...

-Ehh.. Perdonen, pero.. -empezó Kurama-. ¿Alguien tendría la gentileza de explicarme qué demonios está pasando? ñ.ñ'

-Con gusto -le dijo Koenma-. Explíquense y no quiero ninguna mentira -ésta vez, el príncipe del reikai se dirigía a los youkais.

-Yo te explicaré -dijo Suzuki, con aire aburrido-. Ésto pasó hace un tiempo...

**.:Flashback:.**

Nos ubicamos en el makai, tiempo antes de que Botan se trasnformara en una niña.

En medio de un bosque, podía ver a un youkai de cabello celeste y ojos celestes también. Estaba tomando una siesta tranquilamente, después de un día de entrenamientos...

-¡¡TOUYA!! nn -gritó una voz que se le tiró encima suyo-. ¿Qué tal, amigo? n.n

-¡¡Quítate!! ¬¬ -le dijo el youkai del hielo empujando al pelirrojo a un lado. Touya se puso de pie-. ¿Qué rayos quieres, pesado? ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo? ¬,¬

-o.o' Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo creí que te habías cristalizado por dentro, como manejas muy bien el agua congelada... -empezó Jin (Dios... Entre éste y Botan, son el dúo insoportable nn')

-¡¡Es hielo, bobo!! -Touya se estaba exasperando, no debía perder los estibos con éste tonto-. En fin, ¿qué quieres? -dijo controlándose.

-¡Mira, mira, mira, mira! nn -dijo muy feliz el youkai del viento mostrando una caja envuelta en papel madera-. ¡Mira, mira, mira... !

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! ¡¡Ya sé que es una caja, idiota!! -gritó Touya-. ¿Qué tiene de especial, eh? ¿Vas a hacerla volar o qué? ¬¬

-¿Y para qué la haría volar? o.o -preguntó Jin, desconcertado-. ¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas? ò.o

-A un lugar donde pueda tener una conversación con gente decente ¬¬ -dijo Touya dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo de la vista.

-Qué malhumorado ò.ó' -dijo Jin

Al poco rato apareció Suzuki a los lejos: tenía el cabello rubio, una camiseta blanca y pantalones oscuros.

-¿Por qué andas gritando, Touya? -dijo serio. El youkai del hielo se volteó y le respondió:

-Porque éste lelo no sabe mantener una charla como corresponde -Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Suzuki, debía imaginarlo: Touya no aguanta las tonterías de Jin. El youkai de cabello celeste se fue perdiendo a los lejos.

-Lo que pasa es que un aguafiestas ùú -le dijo el pelirrojo a Suzuki.

-¿Qué es ésa caja, Jin? -le preguntó. El demonio del viento sonrió complacido.

-Es un secreto n,- -dijo muy alegre.

-Ah, en ése caso me voy -el demonio de cabello rubio se fue caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Oye! o.o ¿No quieres saber qué hay en la caja? -lo único que quería era llamar la atención -.-

Avancemos en el tiempo, porque sino, se vuelva muy denso...

Se los ve a Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku y Suzuki sentados en el césped, en la noche del makai. Estaban alrededor de una fogata, y acababan de cenar. El demonio del viento se puso a juguetear con la caja ¬¬'

-¡Por favor, Jin! -gritó Touya-. ¡Estuviste todo el día con ésa estúpida caja!

-¿La caja se llama estúpida? o.o -le dijo Jin, inocente. Touya se puso de pie, a punto de matarlo

-¡¡Noo! -se apresuró a intervenir Chu-. Touya, no debes matarlo... -el demonio del hielo respiró agitadamente y todos se volvieron a sentar-. A ver, Jin, cuéntanos, ¿qué tiene la famosa caja que andas paseándote con ella todo el día?

-Ah, es que me enamoré n.n -respondió Jin, alegre. A todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza-. Era broma xD No, en realidad encontré la caja ésta mañana tirada por ahí y la recogí..

-¿Te han dicho que eres un poco "idiota"? ¬¬ -dijo con frialdad Touya.

-No, me han dicho Jin, es mi nombre, ¿no? o.o' -Touya gritó a más no poder: el demonio pelirrojo estaba sacándolo de quicio.

-Tranquilicémonos nn' -dijo Rinku, calmando a ésos dos-. Jin, ¿qué tiene la caja?

-Cartón y papel madera, supongo, ¿para qué tienes ojos, niño tonto? ¬¬ -espetó el youkai del viento (yo creí que Botan no tenía cerebro, pero francamente... ¬¬'). Touya le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole un chipote-. ¡Qué malo eres! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Quiere saber qué hay dentro de la caja, no cómo es, imbécil ¬¬ -respondió de una manera muy brusca. Jin lo miró un momento y luego se volvió hacia el pequeño Rinku.

-Verás, Rinku, lo que hay aquí es... No tengo la menor idea o.o

... Todos cayeron con una gota en la cabeza. Al cabo de un instante se podía vislumbrar a un Jin siendo perseguido por un Touya bastante malhumorado.

-Lo de bobo no se le pasa nunca ¬¬ -acotó Suzuki-. En fin, ya que no sabe.. -agarró la caja y la abrió: dentro sólo había una botella. La sacó de la caja y la examinó-. ¿Y ésto... ? -Rinku y Chu también se había quedado sorprendidos.

Dentro de la botella había una especie de líquido lila. El youkai, teniendo cuidado de que no se le cayera ni una gota, acercó su nariz hasta el frasco.

-Parece... Uva... -dijo en un susurro.

-¿Uva? -repitió Chu, extrañado-. ¿No será un veneno que simula ser extracto de uva o algo parecido?

-Es problable... -dijo Suzuki, pensativo-. ¡Oye, Jin! ¿Dónde encontraste la caja?

Jin estaba siendo apaleado por el mismo Touya.

-¡La encontré...! ¡¡Ayyy!! -.- ¡Cerca de...! ¡¡Me duele, basta Touya!! TT' ¡Un río..! ¡¡¡Auch!! -.-!!!

-Gracias ¬¬' Bueno, puede que alguien la haya dejado allí para deshacérse de ella... -pensó Suzuki

-... O quizá la dejaron para que algún imbécil sin cerebro la encuetre ¬¬ -ironizó Rinku, mirando cómo Touya hacía tortilla de Jin con sabor a viento (o.o olviden éso último, algo espontáneo y absurdo que se me acaba de ocurrir nn')

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil, enano?! ¬¬ -dijo el demonio del viento, zafándose de su agresor.

-¡No me digas enano! -respondió Rinku, muy enfadado.

Jin volteó a ver lo que Suzuki tenía en sus manos: una extraña botella con un líquido lila. Se aproximó hasta ella...

-¿Ésto estaba dentro de la caja? -le preguntó a Suzuki, éste asintió- ¿Qué es? ¿Zumo de uva? o.o

-Lo dudo -respondió Chu-. Se ve demasiado "simple" para que sea zumo de uva...

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Jin, con los ojos como platos, miró hacia adelante y exclamó:

-¡¿Hiei?! ¿Qué haces aquí? -inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver-. ¡Matanga dijo la changa! nn -agarró la botella y se fue volando por los cielos.

-¡¡JIN!! ¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO!!! -gritaban todos, mas el youkai del viento hacía oídos sordos.

-Bien, vamos a divertirnos un rato nn -y rió por lo bajo...

**.:fin del flashback:.**

-O sea que Jin voló y dejó el "zumo de uva" a la primera casa que encontró... -finalizó Kurama, bastante sorprendido (sorprendido? de Jin puede esperarse cualquier cosa ¬¬)-. Un momento... ¡Eras tú el ki demoníaco que había sentido ése día!

-Es que soy tan popular n.n -le dijo Jin. Chu le dio un golpe en la cabeza-. Ay.. -.-'

-Cierra el pico, tonto. Por tu culpa nos involucramos en un problema ¬¬

-Sr. Koenma, ¿no sabría decir si el efecto de la pócima es temporal... ? -empezó Ayame, preocupada. Koenma la miró.

-Esperemos que sea temporal, por el bien de Botan... -dijo lago inseguro. Se volvió hacia Jin-. Vas a estar 6 meses colaborando en al reiaki por ésto ¬¬

-¿Qué? O.O ¡Pero si no pasó nada grave...! -empezó Jin, haciéndose el inocente. Chu volvió a pegarle-. ¡¿Por qué sigues pegándome?!

-No lo estropees más -fue lo que le respondió Chu. El youkai del viento se mantuvo callado. Koenma se puso de pie

-Bien, todos ustedes pueden regresar al makai, no tienen que hacer nada, ¡en cuanto a tí! -dijo tomando por el cuello de la camiseta a Jin, quien pensaba irse-. ¡Te vienes conmigo y Ayame para ver tu castigo! No puedes convertir en una niña a mis guías espirituales ¬¬

-¿Cómo que tuyas? o.o' -se extrañó el pelirrojo-. ¿Acaso eres amantes de todas? o.o

-¡¡Vámonos!! ¬¬ -gritó Koenma

-En realidad de Ayame xD -acotó la pequeña Botan.

-¡¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE VÁMONOS!!!!! ¬//¬ -y todos desaparecieron de la casa...

Kurama y Botan se quedaron sentados en donde estaban. La verdad era que el relato les pareció (bueno, sólo a Kurama xD) un poco... "ridículo", pero si era la verdad...

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y le pidió a Botan que lo ayudara con la cena.

_¿Acaso se quedaría así por siempre?_

-----

HOLA!!!! DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!!!!!!! n,n' Es que pensaba abandonar el fic, cuando dije que ya le falta muy poco pa el final (el que sigue es el último capi) y dejarlo en la nada me parecía ridículo nn' Sé que no es muy relevante la historia de la trasformación de Botan, pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que quería culpar a Jin de éso nn' Bien, ahora los reviews xDD:

virginiaGdM: Hola, amiga!!! Tú me dista als fuerzas para terminarlo, arigatou!!! TT.TT Bueno, no te preocupes por no haber dejado un rr, no hay problema xD Vamos, sé que puedes publicar algo bonito de Kurama! n.n Como viste, leí "Los alquimistas" y escribes muy bien!! Espero que puedas publicar algo de YYH, y en el caso que necesites ayuda, ¡aquí estoy! n.-

Bueno, Virgi, suerte y te cuidas!! n.n Matta ne, Virgi-chan!! n.n

Kotorii-chan: Tarde, pero seguro xDD gracias por el rr!

Lu: Aquí la continuación! xD Lo de las ancianas vaya a saber uno cómo se me ocurrió n.n Y con respecto de que Kurama es tuyo... ùú' creo que hay que discutirlo en privado xDD Bueno, en todo caso, gracias por el rr!!

Stellar Hime: Hola! n.n no te preocupes, si la dejo de niña, perdería ya la gracia xD ya cansa, la niña, así que ve en el último capi! Espero verte y gracias por el rr!

Oki, hasta el último capi!!! n.n

_.:La guide spirituale, Botan:._


	7. Un final digno de una pareja

Hola, gente! n.n ¿Cómo les va? Yo supongo que bien, aunque... ¡HOY LES TRAIGO EL ÚLTIMO CAPI DE ÉSTE FIC! Me da muchísima pena, ya que es un fic muy bonito! Dicen que lo bueno llega a su fin... supungo que a veces es cierto nn' Pero basta de cháchara, les traigo... lágrima de la autora.. el último capi de Botan, la niñera II... Y el fin definitivamente de ésta historia...

Botan, la niñera II

¿Puedo ser niñero?

Capítulo 7: Un final digno de una pareja

La mañana llegó lentamente. Kurama fue el primero en levantarse, por lo que bajó las escaleras y se dirigó a la cocina a preparar al desayuno. 15 minutos después había vuelto a subir las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña Botan.

Al llegar, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, aún como una niña. Suspiró y abrió una ventana mientras corría las cortinas.

-Mm... -oyó el pelirrojo. Sonrió.

-Muy buenos días, Botan-chan... -le dijo él muy cariñosamente.

La pequeña niña, abrió levemente sus ojitos rosas y se desperezó sin apuros. Tenía el cabello revuelto y un camisón celeste. Bajó de la cama y saludó a Kurama. Éste se puso de pie, le sonrió y le dijo que ya estaba el desayuno, que la esperaba en la cocina.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando sintió algo en sus pantalones: bajó la cabeza y vio una mano de Botan aferrada a ellos. Él, conmovido, se agachó y ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? -le preguntó dulcemente. Los ojos de Botan denotaban preocupación.

-Tus ojos... -respondió ella, casi susurrando. Kurama se extrañó por la frase-... Tienen un brillo raro y... se ven irritados, Kurama-kun...

El nombrado se sorprendió. Ahora que la pequeña lo mencionaba, había despertado con la almohada húmeda sin recordar por qué. ¿Habría estado llorando? Y también, cuando bajó a lavarse la cara y peinarse, su reflejo le devolvió uno ojos cansinos y tristes. En el acto, la niña le dio un fuerte abrazo...

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron de par en par. El abrazo tan repentino y dulce que le acababa de dar ella produjo que los verdes ojos del joven se humedecieran levemente. Él correspondió al abrazo con igual dulzura.

-Kurama-kun... Yo sé que estás muy preocupado por mi -le dijo Botan cuando terminaron de desayunar-. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa: si yo termino quedando para siempre como una niña... puedes hacer de nuevo tu vida sin que yo interfiera en ello y...

Kurama no quiso escucharla: prefirió tomarla en brazos.

-Botan-chan -dijo, sonriendo-, ahora yo quiero que sepas una cosa: por más que quedaras como una niña, jamás te alejaría de mi. No me importa si eres un niña, una bebé o una anciana. Tú siempre vas a hacer Botan-chan, _mi _Botan-chan... No importa qué apariencia tengas...

Éstas palabras hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas a la niña, quien pensaba que Kurama ya no la iba a querer más...

-No te pongas triste -le dijo el pelirrojo-. Para todo hay una solución: sólo que a veces tarda en llegar -se puso de pie-. Ven, cámbiate que vamos a pasear, ¿eh? -ella le sonrió inocentemente y subió las escaleras a cambiarse. Kurama suspiró...

La verdad, era que sí extrañaba un poco a la Botan ya más grande, pero mientras su esencia esté... el cuerpo no interesa.

Poco después, ella ya se había cambiado: tenía un vestido azul pastel y un bonito listón blanco en el cabello. Se expresión denotaba la más pura inocencia (que kawai n.n). Kurama, quien tenía una camisa y pantalones azules, al observarla, también le correspondió a la sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos a pasear, Kurama-kun? n.n -preguntó ella, tomando la mano del pelirrojo. Éste aceptó.

-Vamos a caminar un rato por un parque, ¿qué te parece? -dijo él. Botan sonrió y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras se dirigían al parque, en el camino Kurama compró dos helados para que comieran (no, ¿en serio? ¬¬' ¿para qué sirve un helado, si no? Jin: para hacer castillo o.o' -o-'). No tardaron en llegar al parque, lleno de matrimonios, parejas, niños... En fin, toda clase de gente que suele ir a un parque.

Botan, llena de energía, fue corriendo hacia un tobogán, donde ya había más niños en él. Kurama, mientras tanto, se fue a sentar en una banca dentro del mismo parque y, de paso, miraba cuán divertida estaba Botan.

Luego de estar un rato en el tobogán, la pequeña se acercó hasta su "niñero" para pedirle si la acompañaba hasta un carrusel (calesita, tiovivo, como se diga en su país). El pelirrojo no rechazó la petición y fueron hasta el carrusel.

La cantidad de niños era impresionante. La niña de ojos rosados se subió y encontró lugar en una especie de góndola de madera muy bien decorada, que se movía levemente. A cada vuelta que daba, Botan saludaba a Kurama con una mano. Éste respondía gustoso al saludo.

Digamos que la tarde fue pasando lenta y animosamente. Tanto así que se hicieron casi las seis cuando Botan se bajó de una hamaca y le dijo a Kurama que tenía ganas de volver. Él le dijo que así lo harían y se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a la casa.

-¿Te divertiste, Botan-chan? -le preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Sí, mucho! -respondió la pequeña-. Gracias por trarme, Kurama-kun n.n -se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras caminaban-. ¿Y tú te divertiste? o.o

-Con sólo verte -respondió a su vez el pelirrojo. Botan, aunque si bien era un niña, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En un momento dado, ella sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Kurama la alzó y la cargó dulcemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurama-kun? o/o -preguntó intrigada la niña de ojos verdes. Kurama sonrió y dijo:

-Te llevo a casa n.n -y así lo hizo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron, el pelirrojo se dispuso a preparar algo de té con pastel de chocolate mientras que ella iba a darse un pequeño baño.

Se hicieron las siete. Botan bajó las escaleras tarareando y casi se cae -.-'. Llegó hasta la sala, donde la esperaba Kurama, dos tazas de té y dos porciones de pastel. Ambos se sentaron y ella le estubo platicando acerca de todo lo divertido que estubo el parque.

-Hubo un niño que me empezó en el tobogán -comentó de pronto Botan.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? -quiso saber el pelirrojo mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Lo tiré de las hamacas del cara al piso n.n -respondió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo xD-. ¡Ojalá hubieras visto su cara! n.n Estaba llena de lodo y césped.

- o.o' Será mejor que no veas al grupo de Yuusuke y los demás por un timepo... -murmuró Kurama con una gota en la cabeza (ésta niña es fatal -.-').

Terminaron de merendar y limpiaron todo. El pelirrojo fue a su habitación y Botan a la suya. Poco a poco estaba oscureciendo.

Kurama se había recostado en la cama mientras leía algún que otro libro de botánica (oh, casualidad xDD). Tenía algo de sueño, pero le restó importancia. Sintió golpes detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo gentilmente. La puerta se abrió y dejó el paso a Botan, quien tenía el cabello suelto en ésta ocasión. Kurama le sonrió-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Botan-chan?

-Kurama-kun... ¿Podría dormir contigo? Tengo un poco de sueño... -pidió penosamente la niña. Kurama no pudo más que sonreír y le hizo un espacio en la cama y no tardaron los dos en quedarse dormidos (se entiende que es una niña ¬¬' no vayan a pensar mal!! Botan es un niña!! Y Kurama no haría nada extraño ùú'). Ambo dormían tranquilamente, abrazados entre sí (que kawai nOn)...

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, vio la luna llena en el cielo y salpicado en estrellas. Se desperezó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin despertar a Botan. A decir verdad, estaba algo dormido aún, pero tenía que hacer la cena, sino se haría muy tarde.

Abrió los ojos de par en par... Sintió algo en su cuello y hombros...

-Kurama-kun...

Movió los ojos hacia un lado: podía ver unos brillantes ojos rosas, un sedoso cabello celeste y.. el cuerpo de una joven de dieciséis años frente a él. El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado completamente.

Acto seguido, sin pensarlo siquiera, Kurama no contuvo el impulso de besarla como nunca creyó hacerlo. Ése beso significó el alma de Kurama puesta en Botan. Demostraba todo el amor y cariño que le sentía. Su beso fue abrasador y romántico al mismo tiempo. Jamás volvería a dar un beso de ésa magnitud.

Botan, estaba tan sorprendida como el mismo pelirrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, pero luego se dejó llevar por ése excepcial beso.. Podía sentir todo el ser de su amado en él.

Luego, pasados unos segundos, intercambiaron la más dulce mirada hasta el momento. Kurama puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su novia.

-No sabes cuánto deseé que pasara ésto -le dijo, sonriendo. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente. Botan, tomó entre sus manos la mano del pelirrojo en su mejilla y la sintió tiernamente. Cerró por un instante los ojos, y luego volvió a abrirlos.

-Yo también... -fue lo que le dijo, sonriendo. Fue una mirada muy dulce y tierna. Se abrazaron y poco a poco volvieron a fundirse en un romántico beso..-. _Aishiteru, Kurama-kun..._

-_Aishiteru... Botan-chan..._

Es curioso como el hambre, o la sed desaparecían a medida que el amor mutuo crecía. No podían dejar pasar ése momento, no, no lo harían... (supungo que no debo decir aquello que ocurrió luego, no? n/n')

-¡Mulan-chan! ¡Vuelve aquí! -se oía gritar a una mujer.

-¡No quiero! -respondió una voz de niña.

Podía vislumbrarse el atardecer de una playa. La arena era blanca como la nieve y la sueve brisa hacía tranquilizar al que por allí paseaba. El sol, a lo lejos, era un espectáculo único, entre dorados y anaranjados... Las nubes jugaban con éstos colores y el cielo no dejaba de ser partícipe de ello. Un atardecer deslumbrante, como muy pocos se dan.

Un hombre se acercaba hasta la niña...

-Mulan-chan, hazle caso a tu madre -la reprendía con una sonrisa-. De lo contrario, puedes resfriarte: el clima cambia muy rapidamente de la noche al día, hija..

La niña lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, idénticos al del hombre que acababa de reprenderla. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y luego le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, iré al hotel.. -dijo dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar. El hombre seguía por detrás. Varios cabellos rojizos de él volaron con una brisa.

-Será mejor que te ates el cabello, amor -le dijo la misma mujer de antes. Tenía un pequeño entre sus brazos-. De lo contrario, volará con el viento -el hombre le sonrió. La mujer también sonrió, cerrando un poco sus ojos rosas.

-Entonces lo mismo va para tí -dijo él. Y era cierto: los cabellos celestes de la mujer volaban al son del viento-. Estás tapando al pequeño Ryoga-chan -y terminó riendo.

-Kurama-kun, ¿cómo dices éso? -le dijo la mujer. El pequeño de nombre Ryoga estiró un poco las manos-. Es idéntico a tí, Kurama-kun... -dijo ella mirando al niño entre sus brazos-. Excepto ésos dos ojitos rosados...

-Y Mulan-chan tiene todos tus rasgos -le dijo Kurama a su mujer-. Cabello celeste, enérgica y sumamente carismática...

-Olvidas que tiene los mismo ojos verdes que tú -dijo ella mientras iban caminando hacia el hotel.

-Lo sé, Botan-chan -afirmó el pelirrojo. Al dar un par de pasos, vieron que estaba la pequeña Mulan, hija del matrimonio Minamino, creando algunas flores-. Ven aquí, Mulan-chan! -y la alzó en brazoas, a pesar de que su hija ya tenía ocho años.

-¡Suéltame, papá! -decía la niña, riendo. Los cuatro iban caminando alegremente hacia el hotel...

Botan no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la playa a mirar el cielo: la luna estaba llena y, junto a ella, todo recubierto por un bello manto de estrellas... Como aquélla noche...

Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello. Sintió unos dulces besos recorrer su cuello. Luego volvió su cabeza para intercambiar unas tiernas miradas con su marido. Se besaron y se abrazaron. Poco después, los dos estaban tumbados sobre la arena, mirando el cielo...

-Kurama-kun.. ¿a qué te recuerda éste noche? -le preguntó Botan en brazos de su esposo.

-Hum.. No lo sé, Botan-chan.. -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo-. Dímelo tú... -ambos se volvieron a mirar.

-Aquélla vez que me volví una niña y cuidaste de mi.. Te hice pasar las mil y una.. -se pusieron a recordar ésos bellos momentos, y también, cuando los dos tuvieron que cuidar de Koenma, las hermosas cosas que ocurría entre ellos...-. Y una noche, igual a ésta, volví a ser una joven y no una niña...

-Recuerdo que me habías puesto tus manos sobre mi cuello -siguió Kurama, sin apsrtar la mirada de su esposa-. Tenía la mente en blanco y no reaccioné hasta que terminé de besarte con todo mi espíritu... -diciendo así, los dos se besaron lentamente-. Y luego...

Se quedaron en silencio: sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido después de aquél beso. Siguieron mirando la luna y el cielo un poco más. Botan cerró luego los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa sobre ella, hasta que su respiración pausada se vio interrumpida por unos dulces labios. Kurama la besó apasionadamente... y la noche siguió su camino... siendo testigo de ése amor que nunca dejaría de flrecer...

_...Sólo las peonías crecen en los rosales... por siempre..._

----

Se terminó...!!! No lo puedo creer -.-' Voy a llorar y llora, nomás xD. Bueno, estoy muy orgullosa de éste capi n.n Como se habrán dado cuenta, Mulan y Ryoga son hijos que "inventé" (porque Ryoga es el invento del hermanito de mi amiga Mukuro xD) para éste bella pareja. Supungo que luego de los besos saben qué sigue n/n'. Bueno, aquí respondo sus rr, los últimos de "Botan, la niñera":

Kasumi Shinomori: Bueno, espero que puedas leer el último capi! n.n y no te preocupes por lo de tu compu! n.n Espero verte en algún fic y gracias por seguir éste!! Nos vemos!!

VirginiaGdM: No me ofende xDD A decir verdad, a Jin lo veo muy aprecido a Yuusuke o.o' (no me hagas caso, cosas mías xDD) Ahora sí pudiste ver el efecto de la poción n.n Gracias por seguir mi fic!!! Nos vemos!!

Me hubiese gustado más rr, pero todo no se puede xD en fin...

Ahora sí, GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ÉSTE BELLO FIC DE KxB!!! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON TODOS, USTEDES ME DIERON LAS FUIERZAS PARA QUE SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO ÉSTA HISTORIA!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN!!!

Nos leemos en otro fic...

Atte. y por siempre,

.:La guida spirituale, Botan:.

_...Entrelaza una peonía y una rosa,_

_sólo así conseguirás amor y felicidad..._


End file.
